Two Rivers
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Quando a vida te obriga a navegar por um rio de águas turbulentas e por amor deve-se encontrar o retorno dessa correnteza. E seus braços sentem, seus olhos ainda vêem, e os lábios ainda beijam... Dois rios inteiros sem direção. the GazettE - Aoi x Kou
1. In The Wings Of Freedom

Título: Two Rivers

Autora: Isabelle Delacour

Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

Banda: the GazettE.

Casal: Aoi x Kou

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: Slash, Angust, Lemon, Romance, Aventura

Tema musical: Dois Rios – Skank; Cassis - the GazettE

Dedicatória: Para minha Querida Beta Samie e minha afilhada Ifurita... Espero que gostem.

Resumo: Quando a vida te obriga a navegar por um rio de águas turbulentas e por amor deve-se encontrar o retorno dessa correnteza. E seus braços sentem, seus olhos ainda vêem, e os lábios ainda beijam... Dois rios inteiros sem direção.

Disclaimer: Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

Avisos: Esta estória é Slash e contém Lemon: um romance entre dois homens e com sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

Capítulo I – 

In The Wings Of Freedom

Olho pela janela do quarto daquele motel barato em algum lugar do mundo, nessa altura dos acontecimentos não me interessa muito onde estou. O que importa é que me sinto seguro, e aquele maldito demônio do Zeus não vai me encontrar nunca mais.

Vejo os pingos da chuva que molham a janela naquele fim de tarde e peço à deusa que olhe por você meu chibi. Mas aquele começo de um novo dia prometia ser diferente dos demais. Era a primeira vez em dias que tinha forças para me levantar da cama. Os ferimentos, alguns ainda não cicatrizados, ainda me causavam um pouco de dor. Dor! Eu podia sentir dor agora. Eu voltava a sentir as coisas como se minha humanidade tivesse sido devolvida. Uma lágrima atravessa minha face com a sua lembrança. Sua lembrança que me manteve vivo até hoje, apesar de eu nunca mais pensar em você desde aquele dia maldito. Quem sabe em meus sonhos que eu nunca lembrava no dia seguinte, mas sei que foi por você e pela tola esperança de lhe ver novamente.

Eu não entendo bem no momento como vim parar neste buraco perdido em algum lugar do mundo. Minha mente está entorpecida com alguma coisa. Faço um esforço para conseguir me lembrar dos últimos dias, uma angústia percorre meu coração. Angústia... Outro sentimento humano. O que está acontecendo comigo? Então minha mente foi obedecendo aos comandos da minha vontade...

_- Zeus, não pode matar pessoas inocentes, não que eu me importe com qualquer uma delas, mas não é política da Organização. Nunca matamos crianças, você sabe disso melhor que eu. Até para nós, há limites!_

_- Ah!! Sim! Você tem limites? Você é um assassino anormal e barato e vai obedecer minhas ordens! Nunca! Jamais! Não questione minhas ordens novamente, agora volte lá e mate aquela pirralha... Como bom cão de caça que é! Agora vai, está me entediando..._

_Eu encarava minhas botas ainda manchadas de sangue. Sangue inocente da babá que cuidava da garotinha de olhos assustadiços que eu não pude matar. Naquele dia eu deixei meu parceiro cuidando da segurança do lado de fora, nós não sabíamos que o alvo era uma garotinha de dois ou três anos. Era a primeira vez que a Organização me incumbia de tal tarefa. Não tinha conhecimento que outros agentes já haviam feito algo parecido. _

_Saí de lá de dentro muito rápido, apenas mandei uma mensagem com "trabalho concluído" para tirar minha parceira de lá, não sabia se Cassiopéia terminaria o trabalho, ela também agia estranhamente nas últimas semanas. A noite me engoliu e eu só voltei para a organização naquele momento e já falava com Zeus, meu chefe. Ele já sabia da minha falha no momento em que entrei na sua sala. Não me arrependo do que não fiz. Então eu olhei para ele que estava de costas para mim naquele momento olhando alguns documentos. Ele já havia dado o caso como encerrado._

_- Não..._

_- O que disse? – O demônio perguntou, sem se voltar para me encarar._

_- Eu não vou fazer Zeus. Não vou matar nunca mais, nem aquela garotinha, nem quem quer que seja._

_- Eu ouvi bem? – Ele se virou e me encarou surpreso. – Tenho um rebelde sem causa aqui? Sabe muito bem que não pode resistir a mim. Sabe que posso mandar alguém para cuidar daquela sua familiazinha medíocre que você tanto presa. Esqueceu-se disso? Não creio, você é meu melhor soldado! Não se esqueceria de algo tão básico, não é mesmo?_

_- Não. Não tenho mais medo, você não pode achá-los. Não pode achar quem está morto. Você sabe disso e agora eu tenho certeza. Não é verdade Zeus? Seu reinado sobre mim termina hoje. _

_- Então? O que acha que farei com você?_

_- Vai pro inferno!_

_- Já estamos nele esqueceu? E eu sou seu senhor!_

_Ele não disse mais nada, pois leu em meus olhos que eu jamais me curvaria, então eu senti meu sangue congelar e fui privado de movimentos. Ele arrancou meu uniforme eu não podia resistir a ele, não comandava meus movimentos, era como se alguma corda imaginaria amarrasse meus músculos. Eu podia sentir seu hálito podre em meu pescoço ele sempre quisera isso, me possuir. Consegui afastá-lo até aquele dia. _

_Depois que ele me possuiu grosseiramente, eu por algum motivo perdi os sentidos. Ou talvez ele tenha me deixado inconsciente para continuar seus jogos de tortura em outro momento. Acordei em uma das celas da Organização usada para interrogatórios. Uma câmara de torturas que daria calafrios até no melhor torturador de Hitler. Um sorriso amargo estava em meus lábios. Eu não sairia vivo dali. Não mesmo! Zeus tinha o controle sobre todos os assassinos da Organização. Eram, na sua maioria, aberrações, feiticeiros ou simplesmente psicopatas, eu estava na categoria de aberração, todos nós tínhamos chips implantados em algum lugar do corpo para que Zeus nos controlasse. _

_Durante dias Zeus voltou e me torturou, por sorte havia perdido o interesse de me estuprar. Isso teria me matado de nojo. Eu já havia perdido muito sangue e não duraria muito mais. Foi quando ouvimos gritos e sons de tiros, Ele me torturava, tinha minha coleira, então eu não podia me voltar contra ele, com meus poderes psíquicos. Ele tinha implantado em seu braço um chip de controle, com este dispositivo ele comandava todos ali. Tinha poder de vida e morte sobre nós. _

_Então vi Cassiopéia entrar na sala, a última pessoa que imaginei ver naquela situação. Mal pude reconhecer a garota, de estatura baixa, parecia até indefesa, rosto meigo, ela tinha as vestes cobertas de sangue. Seu rosto inexpressivo. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ela fez algo inusitado, cortou o braço de Zeus com sua katana, então eu invadi sua mente com minhas últimas forças, ele implodiu, meu carrasco jazia morto em meus pés. E eu quase. Ela me soltou e fez com que eu vestisse uma capa longa, para cobrir meu corpo nu e muito ferido. Ela não disse nada. Mas por um segundo me lançou um olhar de alivio. Continuou matando quem quer que cruzasse nosso caminho._

_Eu me mantive consciente para não ser um peso morto para ela que me arrastava pelos corredores da Organização, quando conseguimos sair dos muros daquele inferno, ela me jogou em um carro, ela não dizia nada. Eu... Eu não ousei perguntar nada, não conhecia aquela garota que estava ao meu lado. Sim era Cassiopéia, minha parceira, mas, não era ela, ela sempre muito desastrada nas missões. Não levava nada a sério, nunca se concentrava em nada a não ser em suas pesquisas, que por vezes tínhamos que fazer para nossas missões. Ela me dava informações precisas, um gênio com computadores, péssima em campo. E definitivamente essa não era a Cass que eu conhecia. Meu instinto dizia para não questionar a garota. Apaguei em algum momento da fuga. E as lembranças daquele dia terminam aí. Não sei o que aconteceu. _

Ouço uma porta sendo aberta imediatamente fico alerta.

- Oriom, Oriom... O que faz fora da cama? – A garota de olhos negros, pálida, de uma beleza tosca, cabelos negros também, curtos e bagunçados, um piercing no canto da sobrancelha, que vestia negro sempre, pousou levemente a mão sobre meus ombros.

- Cassiopéia... Eu deveria saber que não me deixaria morrer em paz... Você é um pé no saco sabia? – Ela abre um sorriso debochado e me abraça.

- E perder a única pessoa que me tira do tédio? Vai sonhando! Mas, sério cara. Senta aqui. Que tal um pouco de água? Algo para comer? – Ela tenta se mostrar indiferente, mas eu sei que ela está preocupada e sem dormir por minha causa.

- Não. – Vou para a cama, sinto-me um pouco cansado. – Apenas deite aqui comigo.

- Pirou é? Tenho mais o que fazer. Não vou ser sua babá, grandão! – Ela faz cara de indignada pra mim.

- Cass, não vou pedir novamente. Anda logo, eu sei que está a um passo de desmaiar por aí de exaustão. E eu não vou colocar você na cama anjo!

Ela se aninhou a mim feito uma criança, de uns tempos para cá ela fazia isso vez ou outra. Ela era um mistério para mim. Nunca consegui ler sua mente. E isso me encantava nela. Minha melhor amiga.

- Cass, a Organização deve estar no nosso rastro uma hora dessas, temos que sair daqui. Seja lá onde for que me trouxe.

- Já nos acharam.

- E?

- Calma, eu coloquei dois cadáveres dentro do carro da nossa fuga, forjei um acidente e não sobrou nada de nós dois para contar a história. Depois me agarrei a você e finalmente consegui teletransportar levando alguém comigo.

- Teletransporte? Isso é novidade, eu não sabia que... Você poderia ter nos matado isso sim. – Eu me viro para olhar para ela. Ainda não acredito no que ela me conta, é bizarro demais até para aberrações como nós. Ela me ignora e continua.

- Antares está à frente da Organização agora. E nos declarou oficialmente mortos. Eu retirei nossos chips de controle e fiz aquele "patuá" que está descrito em seu diário.

- Você foi mentora e executora desse plano suicida sozinha? E ainda está viva? – Falo em tom de troça só para provocar.

- Vai brincando, vai. Eu conto pro Antares que você não morreu.

- Não entendo Cass...

- Depois eu é que sou burra...

- Por que fez isso? Por que me salvou? Por que acabou com sua vida? Você sempre respeitava as regras de Zeus à risca. Não entendo...

- Comecei a pensar melhor sobre o que fazíamos. Sobre as coisas que me contava sobre a vida dos humanos normais. Quando voltei à Organização depois da ultima missão e não encontrei você, percebi que havia algo errado. Comecei a entrar na mente de alguns idiotas que nem notaram minha presença. – Ela riu de sua superioridade. – Aí fui ver nossa ultima missão, invadi nossa rede, e descobri a idade do nosso alvo. Então sabia exatamente onde você estava não precisava ser nenhum gênio para isso. Eu só precisava de um plano, e não melar as ações do dia, eu pagaria com minha vida e a sua se eu fosse desastrada! Caro demais. Então precisei responder a mim mesma essa pergunta. E lembrei... Quando voltou pra me buscar naquela missão que eu mesma estraguei...

- Nunca deixaria você para trás anjo. Você é um pé no saco, mas, eu tenho um gosto péssimo para amizades!

- Tem sim, e eu também. Então teremos que nos aturar por enquanto.

Deixo que ela durma um pouco, ela sempre tem o sono conturbado, mas quando está junto a mim é diferente: Seu sono se acalma. Fecho meus olhos ficando em paz com meus pensamentos.

_Oficialmente estou no inferno, como hóspede ilustre. Sim já estive lá, mas fui resgatado por um anjo. Quando eu já havia entregado os pontos. Ela apareceu. Cheia de perguntas, tão irritante, várias vezes estive a ponto de colocar uma bala em sua cabeça. Mas, por sorte não o fiz. Apenas aprendi a trabalhar com Cassiopéia._

_A garota era cria da Organização. Ela havia nascido ali, dentro daqueles muros. Não sabia o que era família ou uma vida normal, ao contrario de mim que tive tudo isso, e perdi. Ela havia sido designada para ser minha parceira. Os meus parceiros não duravam muito, eu nunca me importei com eles na verdade, eu me tornei pior que um assassino, a vida não tinha a menor importância para mim naquela época. Mas, esse anjo mudou tudo isso. Ela com suas perguntas acerca do mundo fora dos muros da organização me fez lembrar que era humano, enquanto explicava com muita má vontade como era viver fora dos muros da Organização._

_Em contrapartida eu havia despertado nela seu lado humano. A garota agora estava meio que sem rumo, acredito eu. Ela me tirou de lá cuidou dos meus ferimentos que não eram poucos, me resgatou do inferno em que eu vivia e me deu uma liberdade que eu já julgava perdida para sempre há muito tempo. Então ela se tornava a partir daquele momento minha responsabilidade. E pensando bem, quem garantia que ela sobreviveria com todo aquele talento para ser atrapalhada? Ah! Sim! Ela tinha talento, eu não havia mais dado nenhuma arma de fogo para ela, depois que ela havia atirado no próprio pé. E a mantinha só nas pesquisas, informações, camuflagens e outros detalhes que as missões exigiam. E vê-la armada até os dentes... Acho que ela se inspirou em um filme que a levei para assistir no cinema. Foi sua primeira vez em um cinema, era um filme em que Schwarzenegger se armava até os dentes para resgatar a filha. Definitivamente era a única explicação. _

_Mesmo sendo um desastre ambulante, ela cuidava de mim ali naquele lugar de péssimo gosto. Era um quarto que tinha uma pequena saleta com janelas e porta na mesma parede de entrada um sofá antigo e puído, muito bom, muito bom mesmo, para jogar fora é claro. Uma mesinha de centro com tampo de vidro e um vaso com uma flor de plástico com muitas pétalas faltando um item talvez retirado de um cemitério decadente qualquer. Uma divisória em alvenaria separava as camas do resto do ambiente esta ia até o teto. Do chão até a metade, de madeira pintada de rosa ridículo. E da metade até o teto, barras que tinha silhuetas de garotas nuas em intervalos regulares. Os colchões eram uma lástima, tinham um cheiro que eu nem tentei identificar. A cor das paredes era em tons de rosa, um pior que o outro. Jurei que se ficasse aqui por mais tempo eu acertava a cabeça dela depois a minha! Fala sério alguém poderia ter um gosto pior que esse para decoração? Eu estava no meu limite quanto a isso, era melhor dormir pra não ter que encarar aquelas paredes. Acabei dormindo também._

Não sei onde aquela insana está no momento. Me preocupo com ela na verdade. Não gosto quando ela sai e eu não sei onde está. Mas, sinto que está tudo bem, ou estou ficando fora de forma. Espero que não. Não fui salvo pela ultima pessoa na face da terra que esperava me ajudar para ser morto agora. Agora quero viver, e viver muito. No momento me sinto meio tonto. Acho que são os remédios que ela me dá para a dor. Então não tenho escolha fecho os olhos.

_Durante um tempo que não sei precisar alternei momentos de inconsciência. Até que passei a ficar mais acordado. Descobri que ela estava trabalhando em uma lan house local e mantinha um contato com os computadores da Organização monitorando assim os passos de todos. Ela era uma maldita hacker e ninguém podia com ela lá. Ela havia planejado tudo: conta bancária, novas identidades, novos visuais, continuava improvisando sozinha. Ela me enviava mensagens mudas de que precisava de mim, das minhas censuras, das nossas brigas, e eu experimentava uma letargia que me contaminava. Mas ela esperaria por mim, esperaria que eu voltasse a reagir e não apenas ver os dias se passarem naquele túmulo rosa para onde ela havia me levado._

_Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estou cuidando de ninguém. Alguém cuida e se preocupa comigo, é uma sensação estranha, muito estranha para mim, mas eu gosto. É bom saber que alguém vela por você para variar. Não sei o quanto isso vai durar, mas eu gosto. _

Abro os olhos e olho ao meu redor. Pela primeira vez também não sei o que fazer. Não sei que direção tomar, sua lembrança me assalta novamente e sinto que somos dois rios inteiros sem direção... Ando pela sala com mil perguntas em minha mente. – _O que devo fazer?_ – Olho sobre a mesinha e vejo um livro, é uma Bíblia, então desconfio que estamos em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos. – _Só nesse país teria um livro desses em um lugar assim... Digo, de tanto mau gosto._ – Viro os olhos para o pensamento. Não importa. – _**O que devo fazer? Sei que não mereço, mas, estou... Orando... Preciso de ajuda. **_– Sinto que lágrimas caem dos meus olhos. A porta se abre deixando a claridade do fim de tarde inunde a sala.

- Ah! Qual é? Alguém aí em cima ta de sacanagem comigo?

- Boa tarde pra você também Oriom!

Cass entra junto com a luz. – _Isso é a reposta à minha prece? Cass?_ – Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Sim. Talvez. Ah sei lá! Talvez o rosa das paredes esteja afetando meu cérebro afinal.

- _O que há? Tem algum problema com seus olhos?_ – Ela tenta ser engraçada quando entra em minha mente. Pela primeira vez. E eu não a impeço. – _Cara... Calma vai dar tudo certo._ – Ela se retira da minha mente. – Credo! E eu que pensava já ter entrado em tudo que é buraco, mas você... Não quero entrar aí novamente!

Cass me abraçou, ela sabia que eu precisa me sentir seguro naquele momento. Eu sobrevivi a Zeus, graças a ela, então eu deveria confiar na garota em meus braços.


	2. Wings In The Past

Capítulo II – Wings In The Past

_Os dias eram lentos ali. Senti que estava preparado para seguir por outro rio. Tinha recebido graças a Cass uma nova oportunidade. Então decidi que contaria tudo a ela... Ainda olhava pela janela quando ela entrou, podia sentir sua aura ali dentro. Era intensa demais para ser camuflada._

- Bom dia raio de sol!!!! Até que enfim! Pensei que passaria a eternidade dormindo.

Eu viro os olhos para a expressão de desaprovação da garota, ela sabe ser irritante quando quer, mas, sinceramente, não sei mais viver sem ela. Ela faz parte disso tudo e está decidido: Vou levá-la comigo nessa nova viagem. Não posso deixá-la para trás, seria morte na certa, a Organização apesar de muito fraca agora, ainda existe. Apesar de estarmos oficialmente mortos para o imbecil do Antares. E traidores pagam sua divida em sangue, então ela é minha responsabilidade agora.

- Cass... Ainda quer saber quem sou eu?

A garota me encara surpresa, não me responde apenas senta-se displicentemente no sofá puído do encardido quarto de motel e me responde num gesto afirmativo, é toda ouvidos.

- Meu nome é Shiroyama Yuu, tenho trinta anos, nasci em Mie, distrito pequeno e afastado de Tóquio, eu tive sim uma família.

- Oriom não é filho de chocadeira como eu! Vamos brindar! – Ela fala tentando ser engraçada, mas, eu a percebo levemente desconcertada.

- Quer ouvir ou não? – digo meio impaciente. Ela apenas coloca a mão sobre os lábios, numa promessa muda de não me interromper mais. Então eu respiro fundo e continuo. – Eu tinha pouco mais de três anos quando minha mãe chegou com dois bebês em casa...

_**- Aoi... Aoi querido? Onde está?**_

_**- Mamãe? – Um garotinho de três anos de olhos vivos e sorridente responde e parte em direção da voz de sua mãe.**_

_**- Filho estes são seus novos irmãos. Você é responsável por eles. **_

_**- Por que mamãe? – O garoto perguntou não entendendo bem o que aquilo significava.**_

_**- Eles perderam a mamãe deles, são pequeninos e precisam de nossa ajuda, como você já é um homenzinho estou pedindo que me ajude com eles. Você vai me ajudar Yuu-chan?**_

- Naquele momento eu imaginei um mundo sem minha mãe. E fiquei com pena dos garotos que mais pareciam duas trouxinhas azuis que mamãe e a senhora Mitiko, nossa funcionária, seguravam com tanto cuidado. Então eu seria responsável por eles também. Claro minha mãe nunca esperou que eu ajudasse, ela apenas queria que eu não me sentisse trocado por aqueles dois chorões que invadiam nossa vida de repente. A partir daquela tarde de verão, minha vida jamais seria a mesma. Eu jamais deixaria de cuidar deles. Mais tarde descobri que meus irmãos eram na verdade filhos de aberrações como nós, mas que de alguma forma conseguiram tirar as crianças de dentro da Organização. Meus pais sabiam da verdade, sabiam que eu também era diferente, mas, acreditavam que se eu vivesse em um ambiente normal, nenhuma de minhas habilidades se desenvolveriam. Meus irmãos ao contrário haviam recebido um tratamento genético inibidor dessas habilidades. Algo experimental que salvou suas vidas. Tudo isso era um segredo guardado a sete chaves que descobri ao acaso, em um diário de mamãe. Ela pesquisava algo definitivo para mim desde o meu nascimento. Ainda me lembro do seu olhar... Um misto de terror e decepção. Eu a havia decepcionado. Ela me colocou para fora do seu quarto sem maiores explicações. Eu sabia então que teria que proteger meus irmãos de algum mal, não sabia o que era, mas era meu dever.

- Mas ela não te contou que você era um fricazóide? – Ela ainda tenta ser engraçada, mas, está falhando a cada piada.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Viro os olhos, ela não tem jeito mesmo. – Na escola eu sempre me metia em brigas por conta deles, era impossível eu não revidar quando eles se metiam em encrencas. Aprendi a atacar, não admitia que ninguém ousasse tocar neles. As coisas começaram a mudar e por algum motivo que eu desconhecia quando completei dez anos começamos a nos mudar. Meu pai dizia que o seu serviço assim o exigia. No primeiro ano passamos por quatro cidades diferentes. Muitas vezes ocupávamos quartos de motéis como esse aqui. Minha mãe se tornou taciturna e triste. Mas, sempre tinha um sorriso para nós. Em meu intimo eu sabia que estávamos fugindo de alguém ou alguma coisa. Perdemos a mamãe em uma dessas fugas, meu pai bateu o carro... Eu... Eu... – Cass toca meu ombro em apoio, eu respiro fundo e continuo. – Eu retirei meus irmãos do carro, arrastei meu pai, não sei como. Mas minha mãe, ah... Ela estava presa nas ferragens do que sobrou do carro. Lembro de sua voz... Seu sorriso ali no meio da dor, tentando me dar forças...

_**- Meu bem... Faz um favor para a sua mãe... Cuide de seus irmãos é sua responsabilidade... Yuu-chan me prometa que jamais vai fazer coisas estranhas, coisas que outras pessoas não fazem. Eu me orgulho de você... Te amarei além da vida... Quando a saudade apertar, olhe para as estrelas, eu serei uma delas. – Ela me puxou para um abraço sufocante. – Agora quero que saia daqui rápido! **_ _**Vai Yuu-chan... Vai... – Ela sorria para mim enquanto me empurrava para fora do carro. Segundos depois uma explosão me alcançou, me deixando desacordado por um longo tempo.**_

Limpo uma lágrima que teima em cair. Cass me abraça, a garota chora agarrada a mim, de alguma maneira ela também começa a sentir sua parte humana. Nunca havia visto lágrimas em seus olhos, e agora ela chora comigo. Deve ser minha sina, a fraqueza que tenho pelas pessoas. O amor que sinto por elas é minha fraqueza. É minha ruína. Por algum tempo tentei matar isso dentro de mim... Em vão. É mais forte que eu. Eu não pude. E com ela não será diferente.

oOo

_Naquele dia não consegui dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Era a primeira vez que eu me lembrava de minha mãe. Eu havia enterrado fundo na alma sua lembrança, seu sorriso doce. Não era digno que aquele sorriso me acalmasse me acompanhasse, eu deixei que ela morresse naquela explosão. Só agora ousava abrir minha caixa de lembranças. A canastra da minha vida. Ainda não estava certo de que deveria seguir em frente deixando que Cass soubesse de tudo, mas agora não havia volta. Passei a noite vagando pela floresta, ainda era uma aberração. Contudo eu não podia mais ser encontrado, eu podia usar minhas habilidades sem medo, não existia ninguém mais que pudesse me detectar. Então deixei que o vento varresse minha face e o frio da noite me envolvesse. Quando percebi que o dia estava prestes a nascer, lembrei-me de Cass, ela deveria estar maluca, sem saber onde eu estava. Não havia carregado meu celular comigo, ela ia me matar com certeza._

- Onde diabos você estava Oriom? – Ela grita assim que abro a porta. Sim, ela está nas raias da insanidade.

- Já te falei que meu nome é Yuu. Meus amigos me chamavam de Aoi. – Digo com um sorriso amarelo, tipo, "me perdoa, foi mal".

- Aoi, Yuu, Shiroyama, não acha que é muito nome para uma pessoa só não? – Ela começa a atirar qualquer coisa que tem por perto em minha direção.

- Hey! Calma! – Desvio facilmente de um cinzeiro.

- Calma!? Eu vou até o inferno, ferro com minha vida, E VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE CARREGAR UM MALDITO CELULAR??? – Ela está vermelha e eu começo a gargalhar, não fazia isso a tempo demais, ouvir o som da minha gargalhada foi muito estranho, e ela ficou mais irritada ainda. Eu tratei de ficar mais atento a seus arremessos.

- Está tudo bem... É que a noite me chamou, eu estava na floresta, ninguém me viu.

Ela começa a se acalmar e também começa a rir. No fim temos lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos e as bochechas doendo de tanto rir. Tomo um banho e sentamos para o café da manhã. Não ter nada o que fazer é estranho. Não há mais nada, treinamentos, pesquisas, mortes, nada. Olho para a garota e vou para a porta. Não quero ficar aqui. Estou enjoado deste lugar.

- Você vem comigo? – Digo e estendo a mão para ela.

- Onde? – Seu olhar é surpreso.

- Só dar uma volta.

- Alguém tem que trabalhar aqui, e eu já estou atrasada!

- Você não precisa ir hoje, vão sobreviver sem você, acredite. Não quero ficar só.

- O negócio tá feio por aqui. Você, o assassino mais temido da Organização depois de Zeus, PEDINDO minha companhia? Onde está Oriom e o que você fez com ele?

Eu apenas olho para ela e capricho no sorriso, eu havia esquecido que sempre soube manipular as pessoas com meu sorriso, 'fazia parte do meu charme natural' dizia a diretora do nosso colégio em Tóquio. Claro isso antes de Zeus cruzar meu rio, mudar seu curso e fazer com que ele desaguasse na sucursal do inferno. Mas, isso é passado! E pelo visto a garota à minha frente não resiste a mim.

- E o fricazóide aprendeu a sorrir também! Estamos perdidos!

Atravessamos a rodovia e entramos na floresta que fica de frente ao motel, velhas e enormes árvores cobertas de musgo, vegetação rasteira, meio sombria, mas posso sentir sua magia fluindo em minhas veias.

- Depois que minha mãe morreu tudo ficou em tons de cinza em nossas vidas, os pequenos ficaram meio que perdidos. Mas, eu e meu pai cuidávamos deles. Por um tempo ficamos na estrada. Depois fomos para Tóquio. Lá nós encontramos verdadeiros amigos. Meu pai arrumou um emprego, e nós tínhamos uma casa que não era muito diferente daquele quarto nojento que você me trouxe. Cara, você poderia ter escolhido um lugar pior?

- Tá bom, ta bom, você vai me atazanar pro resto da vida por isso. Queria que eu fosse para algum lugar que costumeiramente íamos senhor sabe tudo?

- Claro que não, enlouqueceu? Mas, não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Há limites pra burrice de Antares, visto que foi o único com cérebro que você deixou vivo na organização. – Olho atravessado para ela me lembrando do dia em que ela me salvou. Nunca a havia visto tão fora de si em combate.

- Mas, por que vocês pararam em Tóquio? É uma grande cidade, e seria fácil serem encontrados ali.

- A principio eu também não entendi. Não falava sobre esses assuntos com meu pai, sobre o que sabia, ou o que sentia. Apenas cumpria suas ordens à risca, levar os garotos para a escola e de volta para casa. Não ficar na frente da casa brincando, portas e janelas sempre trancadas, me ensinou a atirar e quando saía para o serviço sempre dizia que se alguém entrasse em casa que eu atirasse primeiro e perguntasse depois, coisas do tipo.

- Pelo que sei da vida de um humano normal, são coisas bem naturais para se pedir a uma criança né? – Ela é sempre irônica em seus comentários.

- Eu nunca o questionei. Ao nosso grupo se juntaram Yutaka e Takanori. Yutaka, que chamávamos de Kai era um líder nato, quando chegamos a Tóquio ele e Takanori, que chamávamos de Ruki deram as boas vindas aos meus irmãos que eram da mesma turma que eles na escola. Para me adotarem também não foi preciso muito, eu não desgrudava mesmo dos meus irmãos. Kai nos manteve unidos, tínhamos nossas diferenças sim, e mesmo eu sendo o mais velho, ele sempre me vencia nas palavras, ele tinha argumentos incontestáveis para tudo, nos mantinha na linha, mas quando o assunto era meus irmãos, ele dizia que eu era uma porta, que não ouvia nada e nem ninguém, apenas seguia meus instintos. Quando eu completei dezessete anos, Kai resolveu que tínhamos que montar uma banda, eu já tocava guitarra e meus irmãos Akira e Kouyou já faziam aula a um bom tempo, eu havia aprendido só de acompanhar eles nas aulas.

- Ah! Quer dizer que Oriom o assassino mais temido da Organização pertencia a uma banda? Tá de gozação? – Olho pra ela com cara de quem não gostou do comentário. – É acho que não... – Ela assume uma expressão de quem jamais vai acreditar naquela informação. Então eu continuo.

- Papai não gostou nada da idéia. Mas como a banda só se apresentava na escola, festinhas, coisas pequenas, ele acabou permitindo. Então a banda ficou assim Kai – Baterista/Líder da Banda, Kouyou – Uruha/Primeiro Guitarrista, (ou seja, guitarra solo) arranjos e acompanhamentos, Akira – Reita/Contrabaixista, eu – Aoi/Segundo Guitarrista (Guitarrista Base), Takanori – Ruki/Vocalista, estuprador de microfones. Foi nessa época que comecei a me sentir desconfortável com relação à Kouyou, eu não sabia o que significava aquele sentimento. Eu tentava até me manter um pouco longe, mas, não conseguia. Minha preocupação com ele era quase doentia até para mim. Brigávamos muito, por coisas bobas, e ele sempre vinha para minha cama depois, com algum pesadelo, como sempre fazia desde criança. Eu tinha vontade de abrigá-lo em meus braços. Beijar sua boca macia... Mas, ele era meu irmão, não poderia ser assim. Aquilo era errado. Minha mente não processava aquilo. Morri mil vezes por esses pensamentos. Ainda não sabia a extensão de todos aqueles sentimentos, comecei a sair sozinho, ficar com algumas garotas, e até garotos. Dizia que estava aproveitando minha maioridade. Contudo nunca deixei de seguir os passos dos garotos de perto. Os mais novos diziam que eu não podia ficar longe das garotas. Na verdade eu era bem popular. Meses depois da formação da banda papai faleceu, infarto fulminante. Eu digo que ele apesar de amar os filhos não agüentou viver longe da mamãe. Eles eram cúmplices, almas gêmeas. Eu me senti traído, a vida me tirava mais um que eu amava muito...

Nesse momento uma lágrima corre pelo meu rosto. Eu não sei bem ao certo onde estavam todos esses sentimentos, todas essas lembranças. Escondidas. Eu as julgava perdidas. Mas não. Elas estão vivas aqui para me torturar um pouco mais! Eu apoio a cabeça nas pernas de Cass que está recostada ao tronco de uma árvore. Ela acaricia meus longos cabelos. Tem um leve sorriso nos lábios, me transmite paz. Onde ela guarda sua porção assassina nessas horas, eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- Por um tempo eu fiquei meio sem rumo, não falava com ninguém, tive que arrumar um emprego, pois o dinheiro que o velho havia me deixado não duraria muito, e meus irmãos tinham que continuar estudando. Eu me tornei algo que ninguém queria ver. A banda continuou sim, agora cobrávamos pelas apresentações. Precisávamos de dinheiro, Kai e Ruki compreenderam isso e me apoiaram. Meus irmãos sofreram muito também. Eu os mantinha mais pressionados ainda. Eles não sabiam de nada. Foi aí que eu melei tudo. Estava discutindo com Kouyou, pra variar...

- _**Quer saber eu não entendo mesmo! Você não conversa com a gente. Você apenas dá as ordens como um maldito sargento! Você não é normal! Você não é o papai!**_

_**Nesse momento eu acerto meu irmão com um murro. Akira se coloca entre nós, calado, nossas respirações estavam alteradas. Kouyou apenas me olhava desafiador.**_

_**- Pode me bater o quanto quiser. É assim que eu me sinto, sei que você nos esconde algo. Suas porradas não vão mudar o que sinto.**_

- Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu saí porta afora, não sabendo bem ao certo o que fazer. Ainda ouvi Reita me perguntar aonde ia ao que respondi apenas "Sair". Naquele dia tinha a intenção de tomar um porre, mas não o fiz. Meus irmãos mereciam saber. Eles tiveram uma infância longe da verdade que eu sabia. Eles mereciam saber por que eu era um irmão pé-no-saco. Voltei para casa depois de rodar pela madrugada. Não havia esfriado a cabeça ainda, mas eu tinha que voltar e encarar meus medos. Quando entrei em casa, eles estavam acordados e com sinais que não haviam dormido na minha ausência. Kou exibia um hematoma feio no olho. E Akira tinha um olhar de reprovação. Eles não disseram nada. Inesperadamente Kou chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. Um mudo e forte abraço. Então desmoronei.

- _**Vocês querem saber**_ _**por que eu sou um mala. – Vejo que eles vão se justificar e eu os interrompo. – Eu sou mesmo! O irmão mandão, pé-no-saco, idiota, burro, super protetor, esquisito... – Eles baixam a cabeça eu respiro fundo e continuo. – Sim eu sou tudo isso. Tudo começou quando mamãe os trouxe para casa. Sim vocês são adotivos. As mães de vocês eram algum tipo de pessoa que possuíam poderes estranhos, e trabalhavam para alguém perigoso. Eu tentei descobrir mais a esse respeito, mas o segredo morreu com mamãe. Vocês receberam algum remédio experimental quando nasceram e não tem super-poderes, ou coisa parecida, são normais. A identidade de seus pais também é algo que concluí que nem mamãe sabia. Eu também deveria ser diferente, mas, mamãe acredita que minhas habilidades não vão aparecer enquanto eu tiver uma vida normal... Vida normal. Conclui também que sempre fugimos dessas pessoas que de alguma forma podem nos encontrar e nos fazer mal. Eu não sei quem são. Nossos pais talvez soubessem, mas tinham um medo terrível deles. Por essa razão fugimos boa parte da nossa infância. E acho que é por isso que papai fez aquele ritual de proteção e nos deu esses amuletos. Para que quem quer que seja não possa nos achar. – Eu os encaro, tenho lágrimas nos olhos que escorrem silenciosamente pela minha face. Meus irmãos estão chocados é muita informação para ser processada de uma só vez. Eu errei não deveria ter falado nada... – Satisfeitos?**_

- Não aguardei resposta, fui para o quarto que dividíamos e torci para que não viessem atrás de mim. Eu queria ficar só. Eu queria morrer. Não deveria ter dito nada a eles. Eles eram minha responsabilidade. Eu havia falhado.

_**- Eu sinto muito Aoi. Nós sentimos muito. Você e seus pais fizeram o melhor que puderam. E você ainda faz. Do seu jeito "porta" como diz o Kai. Mas, tudo isso não muda nada... Não muda o amor que sentimos por você, pelo papai e pela mamãe. Você perdeu sua infância por nossa causa. Então me perdoe por ser tão cego...**_

Kou disse o que tinha que dizer e se retirou do quarto ele me conhecia bem sabia que eu queria ficar só naquele momento e respeitou minha vontade. Troquei de roupa e fui para o trabalho. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de ficar em casa. Tinha contas a pagar. Reita me ligou no meio do dia e pediu permissão para ficarem na casa de Kai para um trabalho em grupo. As coisas não mudaram, eu ainda tinha autoridade ali, ou então não queriam me ver mais. Apenas disse que sim. No final do dia, não queria voltar para casa, também não liguei para Kai como era de costume. Bebi alguma coisa em um bar qualquer e acabei indo para casa. Fiquei surpreso, encontrei Kou na sala. Era tarde. Não entendi bem o que se passava.

_**- Onde esteve? Você não ligou. Estou aqui há muito tempo. Seu celular está desligado. Você nunca fez isso!**_

_**Kou tinha a mesma postura que eu assumia quando eles pisavam na bola comigo. Tinha o tom de voz firme.**_

_**- O nenenzinho da mamãe não ia ficar na casa do Kai? O que houve? Ele te colocou pra fora é?**_

_**Digo em tom de troça, mas ele se manteve firme, me olhou confuso, sua respiração estava alterada eu percebi que o caso era sério.**_

_**- Tá tudo bem irmãozinho eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem vocês, ainda sou um mala e mando aqui. Ok? Feliz agora? Então vai dormir pirralho amanhã você tem colégio!**_

_**Ele corre até mim e me abraça. Eu ainda posso sentir seu cheiro. Ele tremia. Estava meio febril também. Mais que depressa, afastei-o de mim, e limpei suas lágrimas. Ele estava apavorado.**_

_**- Hey carinha tudo bem. Seu mano 'ta bem aqui. Não vou a lugar nenhum.**_

_**- Promete?**_

_**- Eu prometo.**_

- Levei o garoto para a cama e ele dormiu agarrado a mim naquela noite. E eu não dormi é claro. Sua presença ali tão perto me perturbava demais. Depois daquele dia, a vida se tornou mais fácil para mim. Por algum motivo eu me sentia seguro. Kou não me olhava mais com olhos reprovativos, seu olhar era um misto de cobiça e adoração. Implicava com todas as namoradas que eu arrumava. Ah sim, os namorados ele não sabia. Eu ainda não tinha definido o que eu gostava. E nem ficava muito tempo com uma garota, não poderia haver outro compromisso em minha vida. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza de que não era uma aberração.

- Hummmm. – A garota espreguiçou como um gato. – Estou faminta, já é hora do almoço e nem vi as horas passando. Que tal conhecer a cidade hoje, e dar um jeito nisso que você chama de cabelo?

- O que há de errado com meu cabelo? Não preciso de mudanças aqui.

- Ah precisa sim! Precisamos de um novo visual. Esse seu é muito comportadinho pra não dizer que parece meu avô!

- Hey!...

- Oriom!... Eu sei o que estou fazendo, apenas me escute tá bom? Confie em mim!

- Isso é perigoso!

- Seu chato! Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso!

Abraço a garota a minha frente e seguimos para fora da floresta. Paramos a frente de um Honda novinho em folha preto, bem diferente dos carros que eu escolho para minhas missões.

- O que é isso?

- Nosso carro. Você tem um péssimo gosto para carros. – Para de frente a ele e começa a descrever sua mais nova aquisição. – Suspensão rebaixada, motor 2.4L DOHC i-VTEC 166 cavalos, roda/pneu bem largo, para aumentar a performance do carro, a economia de combustível é muito boa, para os padrões americanos, com médias de oito quilômetros e meio por litro na cidade e dez quilômetros e meio por litro na estrada. O crossover **Honda Element **foi redesenhado nos EUA, com tração quatro por quatro, equipado com sistema de navegação e outros equipamentos. Mais os brinquedinhos que eu coloquei por conta. E... – Ela abre o porta mala, mostrando um fundo falso com armamento para começar uma pequena revolução, meu antigo material de serviço. A irritante garota à minha frente havia pensado em tudo. – Seus brinquedinhos preferidos! Sou ou não sou eficiente?

- Eu nem sei o que dizer! Você é demais!! – Estou de queixo caído com tudo! – Roubou esse carro onde?

- Pagamos por ele. Agora temos uma vida legal, quase tudo dentro das regras. Desviei muito dinheiro da Organização para uma conta. Eles vão levar o resto da vida atrás do dinheiro. E quando, e se encontrarem a conta ela já estará vazia, com os votos: "Parabéns! Você finalmente encontrou otário!"

Apenas balanço minha cabeça ela pensou em tudo mesmo.

- Vamos fricazóide entra no carro! Eu tô com fome!


	3. Rivers of Hell

Capítulo III - Rivers of Hell

O restaurante que ela me levou serve uma comida razoável. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo reparo no que como, não é algo mecânico, eu sinto gostos e aromas. Eu me importo com as coisas novamente. Evitamos conversar ali. Conversamos sobre o emprego dela. Ela está eufórica com ele. É seu primeiro emprego, sua primeira vez em um mundo normal. E ela está se saindo muito bem. A garota à minha frente me surpreende a cada passo. Nunca levei em conta seu potencial para improvisar fora do treinamento, é claro que o treinamento ali contou e muito, mas, não era tudo o que era observado em ação ali, eu podia visualizar nitidamente traços de nossas conversas acerca do mundo que nos rodeava.

Saímos do restaurante direto para um grande salão de cabeleireiros. Passamos a tarde lá. Ainda não sei se meto uma bala nela ou se agradeço pelo visual nada comportado que ela me deu. Meus irmãos não me reconheceriam ali. Definitivamente! Olho para o espelho... A tristeza me arrebata para longe daquele lugar. A uma vida que poderia ter sido e não foi.

- Olha cara eu sei que fui muito radical com você, mas, não ficou tão mal assim... Na verdade se você não fosse o Oriom eu me apaixonaria por você!

Olho para a garota atrás de mim pelo espelho. Vejo sua preocupação estampada em seu rosto pálido. Talvez fosse mais fácil na época em que havia perdido minha humanidade. Matava coisas e pessoas sem ao menos pensar no que fazia. Mas agora... Encarar meus sentimentos e lembranças de frente é complicado.

- Não anjo. – balanço a cabeça e tento esboçar um sorriso. – Eu adorei o visual novo. Meio radical para mim, mas, eu gostei. Precisamos de documentos novos. Essas credenciais e cartões de crédito que usamos não são mais seguros.

- Relaxa! Eu já os queimei. Já fiz para mim alguns para gerenciar as contas bancárias. Agora preciso criar um personagem para meu dia-a-dia. Não quero ser mais a Cassiopéia...

- Bem e porque já não o fez?

- Não sei, é estranho, não escolhi meu codinome, e nunca tive nada além dele, minha mãe, sequer me viu depois do parto. Vi os vídeos de segurança da época, li minhas fichas, nunca tive um nome como você e os humanos normais tem.

- Então vamos pensar em algo especial.

- E você? Qual nome quer em seus novos documentos?

- Hummm... Não posso usar o de minha família, então coloca Yuu Takeshi. E quanto a você te aviso do seu novo nome. Quero algo especial e definitivo. – eu realmente quero um nome especial para ela.

- Ok. Vamos tirar uma foto dessa carinha bonita aí!

- Você não tem salvação!

oOo

_Continuamos naquela pequena cidade por mais alguns dias. Não voltamos a conversar sobre o meu passado. Outros assuntos nos consumiram. Vigiar a Organização é imprescindível. Eu quero ter certeza de que não me procuram, e que não encontraram meus irmãos. Os sensitivos praticantes de magia negra sempre nos encontravam. Muitos que eram encontrados morriam sem causa aparente. Mas, tínhamos os patuás agora. Restava saber se eles realmente funcionavam._

_Pegamos a estrada, não ficaríamos muito tempo naquele motel encardido. Eu surtaria com o tempo. Todavia, meu pensamento sempre me levava aos braços do meu chibi, seria praticamente impossível achá-los. Mas, eu morreria tentando._

- Por que não termina de me contar sua história? Eu já comecei a escrever, depois podemos vender, quem sabe não vira roteiro de filme?

Olho para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Há um tempo ela com certeza me tiraria do sério, mas agora ela começava a me fazer rir. Por fim ela me olha rapidamente e eu devolvo um arremedo de sorriso.

- A banda começava a ganhar a preferência da galera e os shows aumentavam. Minha vida estava bastante corrida e cansativa. Mas eu estava feliz. Como diz o ditado tudo que é bom não dura, era aniversário dos garotos, dezoito anos, abríamos o show de uma grande banda, era nosso sonho se tornando realidade. Tocávamos uma música linda, Cassis, eu olhava para Kou, naquele momento só existia ele. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele a felicidade, tatuada ali como se fosse definitivo. Por uma fração de segundo vi um dos holofotes caindo sobre Kou. Eu estendi a mão para o objeto e gritei. Ele parou no ar. Flutuava acima dele. Desviei alguns centímetros e deixei que caísse. Kou caiu junto. Meu nariz sangrava com o esforço. Corri até ele que estava meio desmaiado, o tomei em meus braços e sai do palco. Eu entrei no camarim atrás do palco e o coloquei no sofá que havia ali. Ele abriu os olhos, confuso. Então eu entendi. Finalmente eu entendi. Eu o amava. Simplesmente amava meu irmão. Eu não poderia viver sem ele. Culpa e sentimentos de que aquele amor era proibido me assaltaram naquele momento! Tentei me afastar, mas ele se agarrou a minha roupa.

_**- Não fuja! O que houve lá?**_

_**- Nada. O holofote por pouco não pega você... – Menti, mas ele não caiu na minha. **_

_**- Você está sangrando... O que você fez? Tem poderes, eu vi... Usou seus poderes diante daquela multidão... Não podia...**_

_**- Cara jamais o deixaria se ferir, eu... – Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E eu não sabia o que fazer. – Kou, me desculpa cara...**_

_**- Diga Aoi, eu quero ouvir por que...**_

_**- Porque eu te amo droga! – Nesse momento eu consegui me desvencilhar dele. Ele se levantou e foi até mim. Eu estava de frente à porta, cheguei a abri-la, mas a mão de Kou a empurrou furiosamente. Ele fez com que eu me virasse para ele.**_

_**- Eu esperei por anos ouvir isso de você. – Ele colou seus lábios aos meus e começou um beijo tímido. Parecia querer minha aprovação.**_

_**- Você é meu irmão... Não podemos... – Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**_

_**- Ah, Aoi fala sério, sou grato por ter dividido seus pais comigo, mas, nós sabemos que sou adotivo né? Desencana cara!**_

- Então eu o beijei. Todo o sentimento acumulado por anos. Sufocado pela moral. Pelas aparências. Eram tantas desculpas! Até me esqueci que havia usado meus poderes pela primeira vez. Esqueci que havia um show lá fora. Esqueci Akira e meus amigos, que improvisaram um final para aquela fatalidade. Eu me perdi naquela boca que eu cobiçava todos os dias. Quando nos afastamos as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Toda uma vida havia passado diante de mim. E começava a ponderar o que havia feito. Ele por sua vez tentava me dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que não havia jeito de nos encontrarem. Mas era tarde demais. Tudo agora seria uma questão de tempo. A Organização de uma maneira ou de outra ficaria sabendo de um evento bizarro acontecido em Tóquio. E para chegar até nós seria fácil demais. Não usei mais meu poder depois disso. Tive que explicar muita coisa para Kai e o resto da banda. Agora eles sabiam da verdade. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Depois daquela noite os meus dias terminavam nos braços de Kou, ele me acalmava e era meu pedacinho de felicidade em muitos anos. Akira não entendeu bem no começo, mas, depois aceitou bem minha relação com Kou. Um mês! Foi tudo que minha felicidade durou. Um dia voltando do trabalho, encontrei um carro estranho estacionado à minha porta. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

_**- Kou... – Desci do carro às pressas. Entrei ventando pela sala. Dei de cara com Aldebaram. Esse estava sentado confortavelmente em meu sofá. – Quem é você?**_

_**- Boa noite Yuu Shiroyama! Foi bem difícil achar você. Confesso que é o mais velho que encontramos. Na maioria das vezes somos especialistas em seqüestrar criancinhas dos berços quentinhos e supostamente seguros. Seus pais o mantiveram seguro. Mas você tinha que estragar tudo dando uma de herói. Que triste!!! – Ele fez uma pausa e andou pela sala. – Nossos sensitivos sempre fazem um feitiço de localização para achar as aberrações, mas você está bem protegido. Até hoje você é o primeiro caso. E morreria no anonimato se não fosse o gesto nobre. Família é nossa perdição. Ela nos enfraquece. **_

_**- Eu vou perguntar novamente. Quem é você?**_

_**- Sou seu novo patrão. E sugiro que venha conosco agora.**_

_**- Vai sonhando...**_

Nisso ele liga a televisão. Mostra Kou sendo torturado. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu direcionasse meu poder mental para Aldebaram e outros dois agentes que ali estavam. Só tive tempo de gritar para Akira correr. Ele graças a Deus me obedeceu de pronto. Aldebaram saiu ileso é claro, mas, os outros dois caíram mortos na minha sala. Aquele demônio apenas sorriu.

- _**Ele não tem muito tempo. Então pense bem seu fraco. Eu volto em alguns dias... – Já estava na porta quando se voltou a mim. – Você não tem saída, a menos que queira ver sua familiazinha patética morta. Se mudar de idéia queime seu "patuá" de proteção. Eu estarei aqui na mesma hora.**_

- Quando ele se foi eu estava esgotado e sangrava novamente. Usar meus poderes era doloroso no começo, meu corpo não entendia aquilo. Ignorando minha desorientação e fraqueza momentânea peguei o celular e liguei para Akira enquanto praticamente me arrastava para o carro. Eu o localizei ainda perto de casa. O garoto estava assustado e me contou que tudo foi muito rápido. Eram dois carros. Não foi difícil pegar o Kou e saírem. Aldebaram não havia dito sequer uma palavra até minha chegada. Fomos para a casa de Kai. Liguei para o Ruki nos encontrar lá. Eles precisavam sumir do mapa. Não era seguro para ninguém. Por sorte eles entenderam. Eu tinha que encontrar Kou, mas, eu não sabia como.

_**- Aoi você disse que matou dois caras na sua casa, no show você segurou aquele holofote, então você tem poderes diferentes. Pensa cara o que mais você pode fazer?**_

_**- Eu sei lá cara! Não consigo pensar racionalmente, Kou está sendo torturado por minha causa lembra?**_

_**- Eu sei! Mas, deve haver um jeito! Se eu queimar isso – **_Tirei o patuá do bolso._** – Acho que nunca mais vejo o Kou e vocês também, o cara não me parece do tipo confiável se é que me entende... Peraí... Ele falou de sensitivos... Magia negra. Eu já sei. Vamos ver se achamos um livro de magia com um feitiço de localização que eles usam. Vou usar as armas deles.**_

_**- Mas você é sensitivo?**_

_**- Não sei, mas sei que sou uma aberração. Isso deve servir para alguma coisa.**_

_**- Ah tá! E onde vamos encontrar algo assim cérebro!?**_

_**- No diário de minha mãe tem um nome, vou procurar por ela. E enquanto isso quero que vão para esse endereço, no prédio procurem pela Mitsuko, mostrem isso a ela, é um patuá. Ele vai proteger, e ela vai ajudar vocês a saírem do país em segurança. Vou levar Kou até lá. Quero que leve todos para bem longe daqui Kai, eu confio em você. Não tentem me procurar. Não tentem me dizer onde estão. Têm que sair daqui agora.**_

- Eu saí dali direto para a casa da sensitiva que havia ajudado minha mãe a descobrir os patuás. O endereço era em um bairro nas proximidades do porto. Nunca consegui esquecer o que vi ali. Era uma casa pobre, escura e fétida. Pessoas sentadas em bancos, apertadas em uma pequena sala. Tinha as paredes cobertas de fotos, algumas de demônios ou algo parecido. Aquela atmosfera me arrepiou. Mas, não foi nada comparado ao que senti quando uma velha senhora, com um aspecto terrível, apareceu por uma porta. Ela veio direto até mim. Tinha as mãos sujas de sangue, agarrou-me pela camisa e me puxou para dentro de outro cubículo tão inesperadamente que eu não tive reação. O quarto tinha uma mesa cheia de velas, sangue e animais mortos, filme de terror perdia longe daquilo. Ela com certeza não era uma fraude. Sentiu minha aura de poder assim que eu entrei. E também sabia quem eu era. Nunca me senti tão impotente quanto naquele dia. Ela podia ler meus pensamentos e aquilo me assustava, eu não tinha como me esconder. Ironia dos deuses, eu que nunca permiti que as pessoas soubessem quem eu era na verdade. Eu estava exposto ali. Ela começou a despejar uma sucessão de acusações que eu entendia bem.

_-__** Eu disse a sua mãe que você era fraco, que não conseguiria segurar essa maldição dentro de você. Você tinha amor demais dentro do seu coração. Eu disse que você a decepcionaria. E agora você está aqui. Não é seguro para ninguém. Você nos colocou em perigo. Sei o que você quer seu traidorzinho fraco. Vou te ajudar sim, o garoto é inocente, e estou presa a uma dívida de sangue com sua mãe. Mas, para você não há mais salvação. Uma vez que o poder é usado, ele se expande cada vez mais. Não pode ser contido mais, os patuás vão te esconder, até o dia em você usar o poder em publico novamente. Ah sim! Você usaria! Acredite! Você vai matar a todos se continuar com eles. **_

- Eu não ousava dizer uma palavra. Eu era uma decepção para meus pais. Uma decepção para meus irmãos. Eu queria morrer naquele momento, mas eu tinha que salvar meus amigos de tudo aquilo. Então aceitei minha condição de ter ferrado com tudo naquele momento. A velha bruxa levantou-se remexeu em uma caixa, tirou de lá um mapa velho, limpou bruscamente a mesa em que estávamos jogando tudo que havia ali para o chão. Abriu o mapa ali, e começou a dizer algumas palavras em latim.

_**- Obiqumque in occultaione sis defigo ut te defigo ut occulta sis mihi páreas igni... Fiat... notum...**_

- Colocou fogo no mapa enquanto pronunciava as palavras. As chamas consumiam o velho mapa. Ao final da ultima palavra as chamas se extinguiram.

_**- Seu precioso irmão está nesse local. – **_E apontou ao que sobrou do mapa. – _**Ele não tem muito tempo.**_

- Foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu saí correndo dali pedindo a todos os deuses para que eu não chegasse tarde demais. Kou não merecia morrer pela minha incompetência. O meu coração estava destroçado. Quando cheguei no local onde mantinham Kou descobri que meus poderes estavam meio que fora de controle. E que eu não era esperado. Destruí algumas portas e localizei o garoto naquele labirinto de canos, salas e reentrâncias. Foi aí que descobri que era um rastreador. Tirei Kou dali, ele estava inconsciente, coberto de sangue, sei que meu chibi sofria, mas não havia tempo para nada, eu tinha que encontrar aos outros. Quando cheguei ao apartamento da Mitsuko, todos já estavam prontos. Kai ainda tentou falar comigo.

_**- Nós vamos...**_

_**- NÃO KAI! EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – **_Gritei para meu amigo enquanto o empurrava, o retirando do meu caminho. Tive que sair dali correndo para não mudar de idéia e sumir com eles. Mas eu voltei a ele._** – Eu não posso saber Kai, apenas me prometa que vai cuidar deles, por favor...**_

_**- Cara nem precisa pedir, sabe que vou! Mas e você?**_

_**- Sou uma aberração lembra? Vou ficar bem... Eu fiz o melhor que podia meu amigo, não tenha ódio de mim.**_

_**- Nunca...**_

- Nos abraçamos, ato que foi seguido pelos outros, menos Kou que estava inconsciente recebendo cuidados da Sra. Mitsuko. Consegui me afastar deles e olhei nos olhos de Kai pela última vez.

_**- Explica pro Kou, ele não vai entender. Cuida dele... **_

- Foi a última vez que vi meus amigos. Sai dali, precisava acabar de limpar os rastros deles, a van que usávamos para carregar os instrumentos da banda serviria bem, cuidadosamente abri algumas lápides no cemitério, para não levantar suspeitas, coloquei na vam e explodi com ela numa estrada portuária, o fogo acabou com as ultimas evidências sobrando apenas alguns pertences pessoais que haviam caído da van e se salvaram do fogo. Voltei de lá direto para casa. Olhei tudo à minha volta. Não havia mais nada. Meus sonhos e amores, tudo pelo que eu havia lutado e cuidado desaparecera. Limpei uma ultima lágrima. Queimei o patuá. – Respirei fundo, as lembranças há muito enterradas doíam muito agora. – Depois disso perdi minha humanidade, pois o que a mantinha viva havia morrido para mim naquela van, naquele fim de tarde. Era noite em minha vida e eu me refugiei nela. Me joguei de corpo e alma... Não, alma não, porque eu não tinha uma naquele momento, eu matava aberrações e pessoas sem o menor sentimento. Mentira... Eu os matava com fúria, eu gostava daquilo. Não me importava com nada nem ninguém. Perdi muitos parceiros antes de você. Eu os deixava para morrer se não fossem espertos. Não me importava nem um pouco. Até que você chegou até mim.

- Você nunca gostou de mim, mas por que me salvou na primeira missão?

- Ah sim! Ainda detesto você, ainda tenho vontade de enfiar uma bala em sua cabeça... – Então nos encaramos e rimos bastante enquanto ela me joga uma almofada. – Eu não sei ao certo o porquê, mas sei que naquele momento eu não poderia deixar você para trás, e aí você começou com suas perguntas... E como aquilo me irritava! Mas eu respondia a todas. O resto da historia você conhece bem e pode contá-la com mais detalhes que eu.

- Onde vamos achar seus amigos? – Ela me pergunta repentinamente.

- Vamos? – Pergunto para ver sua reação, apesar de saber que devo levá-la comigo. Ela me olha com uma cara de puro espanto, desapontamento e muitas outras coisas que eu não consigo ler em uma mulher.

- Eu pensei que... Você vai me abandonar... Não sirvo para mais nada, já servi a seus propósitos, o grande Oriom não precisa de ninguém! – Ela se levanta, da cama e percebo que tem lágrimas nos olhos. Eu a detenho.

- O que você espera de tudo isso? – Minha mão aperta seu pulso delicado.

- Eu não espero nada, pensei que fossemos amigos Oriom. Amigos ficam juntos. Eu sou uma aberração, nem sei o que vou fazer no meio de humanos... Eu... Tenho medo...

Nesse momento eu a abraço, ela também recupera um pouco de sua humanidade, ela está sozinha e eu não facilito nada.

- Eu não vou deixar você nunca. Eu precisava saber como se sentia a esse respeito. Não posso te arrastar por aí em uma busca sem sentido. Pode ser perigoso. Não tinha a intenção de magoá-la. Me desculpe.

- Ok. – Ela limpa o rosto e sai do meu abraço.

Ando pela sala, ansioso. Não vi mais a garota o dia todo. Eu a magoei mesmo. Fiquei preocupado, dei uma volta pela cidade, mas ela não queria ser achada então eu respeitei. Ela realmente tinha que pensar no que ia fazer. Ela estava saindo de uma escravidão para entrar em outra. Apesar de que se ela escolhesse ficar só, eu ficaria de olho nela. Ela é esperta, mas eu sou mais.

A noite se arrastou lentamente. Olho pela janela daquele motel de beira de estrada e os primeiros raios de sol aparecem no céu. E ela vem com eles. Preparo um discurso, daqueles. Onde já se viu fazer isso comigo. Mas ela entra inundando o quarto com seu sorriso e os primeiros raios de sol.

- Que bom que voltou... – Eu a abraço. – Uma amiga minha me disse um dia que amigos devem ficar juntos.

- Você, Yuu, não tem salvação!


	4. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_**Capítulo IV – **_

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

No Kansas tive tempo suficiente para eu me recuperar e também para testar o novo poder de Cass. Definitivamente não era seguro. Não sei como ela conseguiu sobreviver à experiência comigo. Repetimos duas vezes de um lado para o outro em um campo aberto, ela ficou desacordada por quase uma hora. Eu não senti nada. Então decidi que ela usaria só em ultimo caso e sozinha. Ela usava muita energia para carregar alguém. Não era seguro.

- Afinal de contas, por que escolheu o Kansas? E como você veio parar tão longe e sobreviveu? Eu não entendo...

- Eu estava fora de mim. Todo aquele sangue, Zeus torturando você. Eu havia planejado tudo com cuidado. Mas, quando percebi que iriam nos seguir até o inferno eu não tive escolha, no rádio estava tocando aquela música do Kansas que você tanto gosta, então eu te abracei forte e acho que pensei em um lugar bem longe de Tóquio, Kansas estava de bom tamanho né? Foi a primeira vez que me teletransportei levando alguém comigo. Como sobrevivi? Não sei. Talvez excesso de adrenalina, vai saber. Fiquei desacordada por um tempo, acordei em cima de você em um beco sujo. Fiquei fraca por um tempo. Depois foi só buscar as suas coisas mais queridas, que eu havia escondido previamente, com meu kit vida nova. Sim eu estava planejando uma viagenzinha de fim de semana a muito tempo.

Olhei para a garota e ainda me espantava com ela. Kansas. Balanço a cabeça e me aproximo um pouco mais.

- Como sabe dos meus gostos musicais?

- Tá brincando? – Ela vira os olhos como para me dizer que eu perguntava o óbvio. – Você tinha essa música gravada em tudo que era lugar. Quando liga o carro é ela que toca primeiro... – Ela interrompe a fala e percebe que eu tenho o olhar perdido em lembranças. Sim a música era uma tentativa de me dar um pouco de esperança. Mesmo não acreditando que sairia vivo daquela semi-vida de assassino que levava. – A pergunta de um milhão de dólares: Como vamos achar seus amigos? – A garota me pergunta a queima-roupa.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Vamos voltar para o Japão e tentar rastrear eles. Esses patuás impedem a localização deles. Temos muito trabalho pela frente. Quem sabe você pode pesquisar sobre eles e tentar achar alguma maneira de desativá-los?

- É... Muito trabalho mesmo!

oOo

Levantamos acampamento e o País do Sol Nascente era nosso destino. Cass resolveu procurar por vestígios da banda, mas não havia sobrado nada. Voltamos então a nossa antiga escola. Conseguimos apenas uma antiga foto que uma de nossas professoras guardou. E com lágrimas nos olhos lembrou-se do acidente fatal com a Banda. A velha senhora sempre nos apoiou e ficou contente em me ver.

- Você estava sempre de olho nos menores. Se metia em cada briga! Nunca foi um estudante exemplar, mas seu sorriso... Desarmava qualquer um. Seus olhos eram expressivos... – Ela pára e fita meus olhos. – Não como agora... Você parece que perdeu o brilho, vejo uma tristeza profunda agora. Sinto muito garoto, a vida foi madrasta com você.

Ela nem imagina o quanto! Ela aprisiona meu rosto com carinho em suas mãos envelhecidas pelo tempo e captura meus olhos e minha atenção:

- Se realmente quer mudar de rio, sorria mais, jogue fora essa dor. Não tenha medo de procurar a felicidade. Ela se esconde atrás de momentos felizes. Essa mágoa é como um véu que impede que você encontre o que procura. Mude seu curso, só você pode fazer isso. Serene seu coração, vai enxergar melhor depois disso!

- Obrigada Yamaguchi-san. Sou grato. Não imagina o quanto ajudou!

Saio de lá com um sentimento diferente. Cass anda silenciosa ao meu lado, com certeza ela tentava digerir o que ouviu também. Ela se sentia parte daquela busca agora. E se importava. Agora ela tinha uma imagem do que buscava. Até então ela só os conhecia de minhas descrições. Não havia sobrado a mim nem sequer uma foto do meu passado.

Depois de quase quinze dias consegui encontrar meus contatos que esconderam meus amigos. Depois de tudo que havia acontecido na época eles haviam sumido também. Foi difícil convencer Mitsuko que eu havia me livrado da Organização. Quase levamos um tiro, depois de muita histeria Mitsuko e seu irmão se acalmaram e conversaram conosco.

- Você entende não é Aoi? A organização é muito perigosa e nós temos que nos defender. Depois que você saiu do meu apartamento naquele dia, todos nós saímos de lá em seguida, foi o tempo de carregar os carros. Não era mais seguro para ninguém. Você sabia da nossa localização. Partimos de Tóquio com destino a Sendai, temos um núcleo de proteção naquela cidade portuária. – a garota suspirou lembrando-se dos eventos daquele dia, minha mente viajou junto. – Kou, assim que acordou perguntou por você. Ele sofreu muito. Não ouvi mais a voz dele depois disso. Nos separamos depois de uma semana. Mas duvido que eles continuem lá. Vou contatar nossos amigos, pra ver se descubro alguma pista deles.

Eu sabia que deveria ter muita paciência que seria muito difícil, quase impossível rastrear eles. Era muito difícil para mim, tinha em minha mente as palavras da minha sensei, Yamaguchi-san. Cass não estava no quarto do motel onde estávamos hospedados, ela sempre estava atrás de uma pesquisa, um feitiço, ou sei lá o que passava pela cabeça daquela garota. Sempre me preocupava quando ela demorava muito a voltar, eu acho que estou sufocando a pobre, como eu fazia com meus irmãos. Volto meu olhar para a porta.

- Olá! – ela entra pela porta em um fim de tarde enfadonho, com um embrulho enorme nas mãos. – Olha o que eu achei! – Ela entrega o embrulho para mim, um papel brilhante com um grande laçarote de fitas. Tem um cartão: "PARA O MEU AMIGO AOI". Estou surpreso. Faz muito tempo que não ganho presentes. Tempo demais.

- Para mim? – A garota revira os olhos para mim.

- A menos que você não seja meu amigo, e não chame Aoi. É o que diz o cartão, não?

- Agradeço... – Eu estou meio embaraçado, começo a abrir o pacote. – Qual é a ocasião?

- Depois a fricazóide sou eu! Cara! É seu aniversário! A moça da biblioteca me disse que é uma ocasião em que a pessoa que faz aniversário ganha presentes. Aí eu pesquisei mais e descobri outras coisas, então vamos sair hoje à noite para comemorar. A moça da loja disse qual roupa deveríamos usar para a ocasião.

Era muita informação, eu tinha parado o processo de abrir meu presente, sim agora eu sabia que era um presente de aniversário. Como ela descobriu?

- Vai abrir ou não?

Volto imediatamente ao que eu estava fazendo, posso sentir que ela está ansiosa com a novidade. Ela não existe mesmo! A garota a minha frente é uma figura! Termino de me livrar do papel dourado espalhafatoso e descubro um violão. Olho para o instrumento e depois para ela que tem um sorriso enorme nos lábios, volto para o instrumento: é um Takamine EG320, desenho clássico. Um bom instrumento nacional. Olho para ela novamente devo ter um arremedo de sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim. Quero ouvir você tocar alguma coisa...

- Bem eu... Faz tempo... – Estou muito sem jeito, um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos fazem um desastre em meu estomago.

- Ah! Não seja tímido! O que você tocava com a sua banda?

Ela faz cara de tiete, coisa que ela nem sonha o que é! Nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de tocar novamente! Mas então começou a sair algumas notas de uma canção que adorava tocar na banda.

**Zutto kurikaeshiteta  
zutto kanashi mase te bakari datta  
Kimi to anata saemo kizutsukete boku wa ugokenu mama  
Anata ni fureru kotoga naze konnani kurushii no desu ka?**

Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshita anata wo ushinatte shimauno ga kowakatta kara

Yorisou koto de nuguoutoshita wasurekirenakatta hi wo  
Anata wa nanimo kikazuni kono te wo nigitte kureta ne

Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanaretemo  
Kitto kawarazu ni aishiteru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakutemo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteru  
I will walk together, to future not promised yet  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are...  


- Eu não sei cantar mais...

- Ah! Essa musica é linda, seja lá o qual for a tradução dela! - Então ouvindo o protesto sincero de Cass eu me empolgo e o velho Aoi, guitarrista da banda vem à tona.

**Tsurai kotosae wasureru kurai  
Anata wo omotteiru  
Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni  
Kogareru mune  
Kakechigai no sabishi satsunoru douka hitori kiri denakanaide  
Donnani hanareteitemo shinjiaeru futari deiyou**

Douka konomama warateitai  
Anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide  
Toki ga tatsutabi usureteitta  
Annaomoi kurikaeshita kunai  
Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteru  
Ashita anata ni bokuga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteru  
Douka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
Douka kono no te ga tokenuyou

I will walk together, to future not promised yet  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are...

- Eu duvidei que você cantava mesmo, por isso trouxe esse violão. – ela começa a rir. De súbito fica séria. – Mas o que diz a letra?

Eu me concentro e começo a traduzir para ela:

_**Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso  
eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer  
Ah provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada...  
As coisas que te fazem tremer... Por que doem tanto em mim?**_

Provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de te perder.  
Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu não pude esquecer  
você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada...

Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
com certeza continuarei te amando.  
Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza  
continuarei te amando.

Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando em você

As coisas difíceis eu esqueço, por estar pensando em você.  
As noites que não podemos nos encontrar queima dentro  
do peito nos caminhos que eu posso contar.

Mesmo que a tristeza vier, não chore sozinho.  
Mesmo estando separados, vamos continuar acreditando em nós dois.

Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito.  
Não te machucando nunca mais.  
Mesmo que o tempo volte.  
Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam.  
Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
com certeza continuarei te amando.  
Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza continuarei te amando.

Por favor, olhe para mim.  
Por favor, deixe eu te alcançar...

Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando em você.

- Cara isso é lindo demais! Parece a sua historia com ele!

- Foi o Ruki que fez essa letra, e ele nem sabia o que ia acontecer a todos nós. O futuro nos pregou uma peça! Fico imaginando se ele espera por mim... Acho que ele deve ter outro... Nem sei se vale a pena encontrá-lo novamente, eu... – Ela leva suas mãos finas à minha boca interrompendo minha fala e meu pensamento.

- Nem termine o que ia dizer! Um amor assim não acaba nunca! Nós vamos encontrá-los e Kou estará esperando por você!... – Ela para por um momento como se buscasse o caminho certo na minha angustia. – E vai te dizer "Por que demorou tanto?" e você vai responder que carregava uma mala sem alça que não fazia as pesquisas direito!

Eu a abraço! Deixo que minhas lágrimas saiam sem tentar contê-las. É meu aniversário, estou longe de Kou mais uma vez. Entretanto tenho a amiga mais especial que alguém poderia ter. Cass deixa que eu me agarre a ela silenciosamente. Ela afaga meus cabelos e passa segurança para mim.

- Calma Oriom! Segundo minhas pesquisas, aniversários são dias felizes e lágrimas não combinam com os dados de minha pesquisa.

- Concordo. Você tem toda razão. – Me solto do abraço e limpo minhas lágrimas.

- Aoi, todo mundo faz aniversário? – Ela me pergunta seriamente.

- Sim... Comemoramos o dia em que nascemos. Para nossos pais, a maioria deles, é motivo de profunda alegria. Então nos lembramos da data com alegria. Entende? – Olho para ela procurando um sinal afirmativo.

- Eu nunca fiz aniversário. Nem sei em que dia nasci. – Ela parece desapontada. Então seguro suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Respiro fundo, é algo muito delicado. Não posso permitir que ela fique triste por algo assim. Com certeza mamãe a teria amado se ela tivesse sido levada junto com meus irmãos. O amor daquela mulher não tinha limites. – Faça de conta que ao invés de duas trouxinhas azuis, mamãe tenha levado para casa duas azuis e uma rosa. E fica sendo seu aniversário o mesmo dia dos meus irmãos. O que acha?

- Posso mesmo? Então serei oficialmente sua irmã? E quando será? Demora muito?

A garota me enche de perguntas. Mas percebo que ficou feliz. – É daqui quatro meses. No dia 27 de maio. Espero ter mais gente para comemorar...

- Ah! Vai ter! Eu posso garantir. Pode tocar outra? Gostei da sua voz maninho!

Eu começo a gargalhar, e ela também. Comecei a tocar outras musicas, ela nunca se cansava. Sempre mais uma, e tinha que traduzir todas para ela. Definitivamente tenho que ensinar essa garota a falar japonês. Não se pode confiar em interpretes e com certeza ela deve ter passado a tarde com uma, para poder comprar tudo que comprou hoje.

Por volta de sete horas, ela disse que iria se arrumar para sair. Entregou a roupa que comprou para mim e foi para o banheiro. Eu já estava esperando pronto, em um traje ocidental calça e paletó preto, uma camisa gola role clara. Sentia-me muito estranho nele. Mas, a garota não saia nunca do banheiro! Caramba, o que ela fazia há tanto tempo lá dentro? Não contenho a impaciência.

- Cass, algum problema? – Esmurro a porta.

- Calma já vou!

Ela finalmente sai depois de uma hora trancada naquele maldito banheiro! Não a reconheci. Ela estava linda. Um vestido prata, longo, sandálias combinando de salto fino e alto, maquiada... Eu estou surpreso novamente.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com minha irmãzinha? – Digo entrando no banheiro, deixando ela muito irritada.

- Eu sabia que você não ia gostar, eu disse para aquela interprete que eu queria uma roupa especial para um aniversário!

- Você está perfeita, vai chamar a atenção de todos onde quer que planeje me levar.

Ela fica um tanto vermelha. Abaixa a cabeça e mira os pés. Eu me aproximo e ofereço o braço.

- Você está linda. Mas espero que nenhum engraçadinho tente nada com você. – Ela me olha incerta.

- Sem problemas, eu furo ele. – Ela me mostra um punhal dentro de uma pequena bolsa.

- Deus não! Você não pode sair matando as pessoas assim. Olha me dê isso, garanto que não vamos precisar disso onde vamos.

- Se você diz...

A contragosto, a garota me entregou a arma. Jantamos naquela noite no melhor restaurante de Tóquio. Ela havia providenciado tudo. Depois de muito tempo eu comemorava meu aniversário que só não foi melhor porque o amor da minha existência não estava lá, contudo eu tinha certeza que eu estaria com ele em meus braços em breve. Cass me chama de volta a realidade...

- Faça um desejo Aoi!

_Eu desejo você, Kou só você, me espere onde quer que esteja!_


	5. Hope

_**Capítulo V – **_

_**Hope**_

20 de janeiro de 2009

Eu quase morri na fuga para algum lugar na parte portuária do Japão. Até mesmo o nosso contato, Mitsuko-san, estava com medo da organização. Eu recebi cuidados intensivos por alguns dias. Quando abri os olhos procurei a segurança de Aoi e não encontrei. Kai segurou minha mão e tentou explicar o que havia acontecido. As lágrimas rolavam incontroláveis dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que era definitivo. Eu podia sentir. Então me lembrei de tudo, o seqüestro, a tortura... Aoi entrando pela porta e meus algozes voando pelo aposento imundo. As palavras do meu Aoi...

"_**- Está tudo bem agora... Confie em mim...**_

_**- Você veio... **_

_**- Eu sempre estarei com você meu amor... Mesmo que não me veja..."**_

Estas palavras foram o suficiente para que eu me fechasse em copas. Nunca poderia amar novamente a presença de Yuu sempre seria constante em meu coração. Nunca mais falei. Não sei bem ao certo como pude viver sem ele até hoje. Os médicos que Kai insiste que eu veja dizem que não há nada de errado comigo. E que é uma reação ao trauma que sofri.

Mudamos diversas vezes, nenhum lugar parecia ser interessante o bastante para que ficássemos sempre faltava alguma coisa. Por fim resolvemos tentar a sorte em outro país. Bem longe de tudo que conhecíamos. A escolha foi mero acaso, estávamos tão tristes e desmotivados sem a presença de Yuu que qualquer coisa servia. Akira também estava muito mal com tudo isso. Ele sempre foi muito calmo e estava sempre aprontando alguma. Um crianção. Agora está sempre irritado e de mal humor. Meu irmão está apagado. Até sinto falta de suas travessuras. Faz um tempo que não acordamos cheios de pasta de dente ou maionese.

Nossa vida foi uma sucessão de perdas. Yuu era aquele que nos mantinha inteiros, de pé, nos fez homens de verdade. Amou-nos incondicionalmente. Dividiu conosco tudo que ele tinha de melhor. Kai e Ruki não estavam tão melhores que nós. Yuu era um pé no saco as vezes, mas era nosso amigo, nosso irmão, meu grande amor. Ele fazia muita falta.

Montamos uma floricultura com o dinheiro que Kai havia herdado da família e o negócio parecia prosperar. Como todo escorpiano Kai tem um gênio forte e um humor invejável, dono de grande liderança ele nos manteve unidos desde o começo, quando ainda pivetes na escola. Tem esse sorriso que encanta, anda meio escondido agora, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre foi o mais malicioso de todos nós, tem verdadeira adoração pela mãe dele, viúva, ela o criou sozinha, dando-lhe todo o amor e a melhor educação que podia.

A Uke-san veio conosco é claro, Kai jamais a deixaria. Charmoso e carinhoso adora ter o controle de tudo como todo escorpiano que se preze, ainda é meio agressivo conosco quando as coisas desandam. Seu ascendente é libra, o que demonstra um grande senso de justiça, ele sempre dá um jeito nas coisas, é criativo, realmente vive sem grandes dificuldades, as coisas acontecem facilmente para ele e isso reflete em seu temperamento. Por que quando as coisas acontecem de forma difícil ele tende a se irritar. Ainda me lembro da ultima vez que saiu na porrada com o Aoi, foi difícil separar os dois.

Com o tempo compramos um pequeno pedaço de terra e passamos a cultivar as flores que vendíamos na nossa floricultura. Entregamos-nos ao trabalho. Melhoramos a casa da pequena propriedade e nos mudamos para lá. Kai ainda dava as ordens ali e nos mostrava como fazer as coisas. Tivemos que aprender a lidar com o solo. Foi muito difícil no começo. Mas percebi que a cada flor que via desabrochar, me deixava mais em paz. O cansaço me fazia dormir melhor, então eu acordava cedo e só parava quando a Uke-san me chamava para almoçar. E tinha que ir logo, ela era rigorosa com horários. Mas, extremamente carinhosa comigo. Minha mudez a entristecia.

Já estávamos exportando flores para muitas cidades nos arredores e tínhamos muitas filiais, eu agora era um expert em orquídeas. Elas me encantavam. Não saía da propriedade para mais nada. Meu trabalho me consumia. Dava-me forças para aceitar a sua ausência. Que doía cada vez mais. Contudo, estranhamente, eu me sentia em paz naquele lugar. Era como se Yuu fosse entrar na minha estufa a qualquer momento me abraçar por traz e me arrancar gemidos loucos de prazer. Assim eu esperava.

Aprendemos a língua local, foi meio complicado no começo, mas nos adaptamos bem ao novo estilo de vida. Claro que Kai me levou a um médico aqui também faço acompanhamento com um psicólogo que lê japonês. Ele me incentivou a manter um diário. No começo não queria, mas aqui estou eu, sentado no meu lugar predileto na propriedade, sentado em um banco sob um grande carvalho, sempre estou aqui para ver o por do sol. É nessa hora que posso quase tocar sua presença Yuu.

Por que escolhi essa data pra começar? É seu aniversário. Yuu esta completando trinta anos hoje. Fiz uma orquídea para ele logo que comecei a produzi-las. Ela abriu uma flor hoje. Depois de quase três anos, cultivando aquela planta ela resolveu dar uma única flor. É muito linda, nunca vi nada igual. Arrependo-me de não ter comemorado o aniversário de Yuu como deveria. No passado sempre havia um motivo para não haver uma bela comemoração. Hoje queria ter você aqui comigo cara.

No meu fone de ouvido ouço uma das únicas gravações nossas que se salvou, o Ruki fez a letra. Nunca mais tive a coragem de ouvir. Sempre achei que ouvir sua voz, sua guitarra me mataria de vez, mas hoje tomei coragem.

**Ah, zutto kurikaeshiteta zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
**_Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso, eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer  
_**Ah, Kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete boku wa ugokenu mama  
**_Ah provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada...  
_**Ah, Anata ni fureru koto ga naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?  
**_As coisas que te fazem tremer...por que doem tanto em mim?  
_**Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshite anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakattakara  
**_provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de te perder._

**  
Yori sou koto de nuguou to shita wasurekirenakatta hi wo  
**_Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu não pude esquecer  
_**Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigittekureta ne  
**_Você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada....  
_**  
Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
**_Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
_**Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
**_Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
_**Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
**_Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver,  
_**Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
**_Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
_**I will walk together, the future not promised yeah  
**_Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
_**It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are...  
**_Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando em você...  
_

**  
**Desligo repentinamente meu mp3. Não sei se posso continuar... Sinto que você pega minha mão e me transmite força. Então eu o ligo novamente. Separo em meu pensamento todas as outras vozes. Agora só ouço você e seu violão. Quando tocou para mim, só para mim em nosso quarto.

**Tsurai koto sae wasureru kurai  
**_As coisas dificeis eu esqueço, por _

**Anata wo omotteiru  
**_estar pensando em você.  
_**Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni  
**_As noites que não podemos nos _

**Kogareru mune  
**_encontrar queima dentro  
_**Kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru **

_Do peito nos caminhos que eu posso contar.  
_**Dou ka hitorikiri de nakanaide  
**_Mesmo que a tristeza vier, não chore sozinha.  
_**Donna ni hanareteite mo shinjiaeru**

_Mesmo estando separados, vamos continuar  
_**Futari de iyou  
**_Acreditando em nós dois.  
_**  
Douka kono mama warateitai  
**_Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito.  
_**Anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide  
**_Não te machucando nunca mais.  
_**Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta  
**_Mesmo que o tempo volte.  
_**Anna omoi kurikaeshitakunai  
**_Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam.  
_**Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
**_Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
_**Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
**_Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
_**Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
**_Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza  
_**Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
**_Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
_**Douka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
**_Por favor, olhe para mim.  
_**Douka kono te ga tokenu you  
**_Por favor, deixe eu te alcançar...  
_**  
****I will walk together, the future not promised yeah  
**_Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
_**It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are...**

_Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando em você..._

Limpo minhas lágrimas. Kai se aproxima não quero que ele me veja chorando. Ele com certeza sabe que dia é hoje, por isso voltou para a fazenda, geralmente as terças-feiras ele fica na floricultura, pois no dia seguinte é dia de vistoriar as entregas que saem para as outras filiais. Ruki e Akira estão fora no momento visitando outra cidade, vamos abrir mais uma filial.

Eu escrevo... Espero... Te sinto...

Fecho meu diário e encaro meu amigo com um sorriso fraco. Ele se senta ao meu lado. Ele sabe que não vou responder nada a ele. Então ele me abraça e fica comigo até que os últimos raios de sol se apaguem no horizonte. Sua presença forte quase substitui a de Yuu, mas isso é impossível. Esse momento foi quebrado pela Uke-san que nos chamava.

oOo

Depois daquela noite em que pela primeira vez em cinco anos comemoramos meu aniversário, eu e aquela maluca ficamos mais confiantes. Ela começou a aprender japonês. Com os poderes de fricazóide dela, isso não demoraria muito. Mas, a pronuncia era péssima, uma afronta a muitos japoneses mais conservadores, apesar de que nos últimos anos o Japão foi invadido por um grande número de forasteiros vindo de todos os lugares do mundo em busca de trabalho. O que importava mesmo é que ela se virava sozinha.

Eu cochilava sobre um livro de feitiços quando ela entra ventando pela sala do nosso pequeno apartamento. Quase caio da cadeira e a recebo com a arma em punho. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem. Apesar de que estava ficando fora de forma. Em outros tempos saberia que era ela que entraria pela porta antes mesmo dela tocar a maçaneta da porta.

- Calma cara... Sou eu... Sei que você sempre teve vontade de experimentar isso nos meus miolos, mas garanto que serei de mais valor viva! – A garota completa com uma boa gargalhada, eu abaixo a arma e minha respiração volta ao normal.

- Ainda analiso isso. Mas, qual a novidade dessa vez e por onde andou? – Eu não tinha mais controle sobre a garota depois que ela se sentiu a vontade no mundo real. Tudo era uma festa, uma descoberta idiota atrás da outra, e eu tinha que dar importância a tudo para não magoar a garota.

- Bem nem tudo que se acha na Internet é confiável. Então temos que ler livros de verdade às vezes. Estava na biblioteca de uma bruxa local, senhor estressadinho. Achei esse livro aqui. – Era um livro tremendamente velho, nem ousei perguntar como teria conseguido o exemplar tão raro. – Aqui fala de um ritual que era usado para encontrar objetos e pessoas foragidas no Japão Feudal. Só precisamos de um sensitivo e um objeto tocado pela pessoa.

- E onde vamos achar uma bruxa de confiança? A única que eu conhecia não achei no antigo endereço em Tóquio. Cass não podemos confiar em ninguém. A Organização tem a maior parte dessas aberrações sob o seu serviço, e espero que você tenha apagado da mente dessa, a sua estadia ali.

- Tá me estranhando é? Hey, ainda sou eu a Cass, sei como fazer o serviço. E não precisamos de mais ninguém. Quem fará o ritual será você. Você é um rastreador lembra?

- Então vamos tentar. Mas não sei se um rastreador equivale a um bruxo. Mas, vamos lá. É o melhor que temos em quatro meses de busca!

Saímos cada um para um lado. Cass iria procura à Mitsuko-san e pedir alguma coisa que meus amigos tivessem tocado. Eu deveria providenciar os elementos para o ritual. Não é difícil encontrar tudo, quando se vai ao lugar certo. Nos encontramos em um bosque próximo a cidade ao pôr-do-sol. O ritual estava preparado para começar quando Cass chegou. Aos pés de uma grande árvore eu fiz um pequeno circulo com rosas brancas e vermelhas intercaladas, oferenda para a Deusa do Sol Amaterasu, dentro do circulo um espelho oval que durante o ritual salpicaria com ervas. Camomila para acalmar os maus espíritos da floresta, e purificar o campo de visão. Angélica para a proteção dos bruxos que fazem o ritual, no caso eu e a Cass. O objeto ficaria bem no centro do enorme espelho que segundo o ritual funcionaria como uma bola de cristal mostrando o caminho.

- Nossa! Como você demorou!!! Trouxe?

A garota sorriu e tirou do bolso uma bola de baseball arremessando a mesma em minha direção, apanhei a bola no ar e inexplicavelmente estremeci assim que ela entrou em contato com minha mão. Senti Kou. Minha mente vagou até o quarto de hóspedes de Mitsuko-san. Vi Kouyou, sentado na cama arremessando a pequena bola na parede do quarto. Eu pude reconhecer o pequeno quarto da casa que ficava na avenida litorânea. Ele tinha olhos molhados, lágrimas caíam pelo seu belo rosto ainda com hematomas. Uma lágrima correu em minha face. Cass se aproximou, limpando meu rosto.

- Mitsuko-san disse que ele levava todos em casa a irritação quando começava a arremessar essa bola na parede.

- É eu sei, pude vê-lo, Cass. Eu pude sentir sua tristeza e desapontamento...

- Vamos lá, estamos perdendo o horário. Tem que dizer as palavras.

この地面で私は私が天照大神を私がこの目的の所有者を見つける日の女神実施するこのミラーの森林の力を呪文で呼び出す

"Sobre esse solo eu conjuro as forças da floresta sobre esse espelho eu invoco

Amaterasu, a deusa do dia, encontre o dono desse objeto"

Ambos olhávamos fixamente no espelho e um caminho foi traçado mostrando que meus amigos foram para Akita, antes da visão entrar na cidade vimos uma placa que dizia _BEM VINDO A AKITA_. A visão parou diante de uma casa amarela. E aí sumiu. Eu juntei minhas coisas rapidamente e coloquei dentro do carro, amaldiçoando por não estar pronto para a viagem. Eu não acreditava que o ritual daria certo. Ainda tínhamos que voltar ao nosso apartamento e recolher nossas coisas. Entregar as chaves e tudo mais.

- Calma Yuu, assim você vai nos matar, estamos perto agora, é só ter um pouquinho de paciência.

Só partiríamos no dia seguinte, eu não queria agir fora da lei, e não queria voltar mais a Sendai depois. Então passamos a noite no apartamento mesmo. E é obvio que não dormi. Kouyou estava tão perto que desejei ter os poderes de teletransporte da Cass. Na manhã seguinte nossas obrigações tomaram toda a manhã. Fiz uma nota mental pra nunca mais alugar um apartamento novamente, agora tinha saudades daqueles motéis lindos, com paredes cor-de-rosa ou vermelho-cor-de-sorvete-de-groselha-barata. Com qualquer cheiro que tivesse. Pelo menos você entregava a chave pagava a conta e ia embora. Eu nem consegui almoçar direito, mas tinha que comer e Cass também. Conseguimos sair por volta de uma hora da tarde. Eu atravessei dois sinais vermelhos ainda dentro da cidade.

- Quer chegar vivo a Akita? Ou isso é irrelevante pra você? – Cass me olhava com desaprovação.

Eu não respondi, estava muito ansioso. Ver Kouyou novamente depois de tanto tempo... Oito anos para ser mais exato! Eu sentia como se fosse explodir, não sabia nem o que pensar. O que eu ia falar para o garoto? Será que ele estava com alguém? Eram perguntas demais para uma mente só. Quando caímos na estrada para vencer as duas horas e meia que me separavam do meu chibi, Cass já tinha todos os dados do nosso novo destino. E eu só pensava nele, seus olhos... A voz de Cass me tirou dessa tortura.

- Eu já programei o GPS com o caminho. A província de Akita (秋田県; Akita-ken) está localizada na região Tohoku no norte do Japão. A sua capital é Akita. Localizada no norte da ilha Honshu, a província de Akita tem fronteira com o Mar do Japão a Oeste, com a província de Aomori a norte, com a província de Iwate a leste, com a província de Miyagi a sudeste, e com a província de Yamagata a sul. Perto do lago Tazawa, existem algumas fontes térmicas (onsen), muito populares entre os turistas japoneses. A província proporciona ainda um conjunto de festas sazonais (matsuri) representativas das tradições rurais japonesas. Kakunodate é uma antiga vila muito apreciada pelas casas de samurais muito bem preservadas. A casa Aoyagi é a antiga residência de Odano Naotake, o homem que ilustrou o primeiro compêndio moderno de anatomia humana. Hoje é um museu e galeria de ilustrações médicas e artefatos tradicionais.

Cass sempre fazia uma rápida pesquisa sobre o local e me informava enquanto eu dirigia. Ela não tinha perdido o costume ainda.

- Certeza que eles foram a essa casa de Samurai o Akira adora isso. – Digo disfarçando meu nervosismo.

Durante duas horas ouvi a garota a meu lado fazendo planos, nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz de falar tanto! Por Buda! Por várias vezes olho para a pistola que sempre carrego comigo. O que eu não daria por um pouco de silêncio. Por fim começo a gargalhar.

- Você definitivamente não ouviu nenhuma palavra que eu te disse até agora, não é mesmo? – Ela está desapontada.

- Tudo bem meu anjo, é que estou muito ansioso. Nem sei o que vou dizer para ele. Você não tem idéia do que estou sentindo.

- Realmente não. Mas, não diga nada, você não é bom com as palavras. Beija ele e pronto.

- E se ele estiver com outra pessoa? – Já imaginou isso?

- Mata o cara primeiro, e beija seu Kou depois, sem problema.

- Cass!! Isso é o mundo real não podemos sair matando assim sem mais nem menos! Quer ser uma fugitiva da policia paro resto da vida?

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia...

- Temos que conversar muito sobre matar as pessoas meu anjo. De agora em diante só mataremos se for da organização. Entendeu?

- E se alguém me atacar? O que eu faço? – Eu virei os olhos, essa conversa seria mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

A garota não tinha muitos princípios, afinal não tivera uma família carinhosa como eu, que aprendi no berço certos valores. Mas, a conversa difícil serviu para diminuir a distância que percorreríamos. Surpreendi-me quando chegamos aos limites da cidade. Eu reconhecia o caminho, as casas o comércio, tudo exatamente como havia visto no espelho. Mas não achamos a casa amarela. Fiquei furioso. Andamos por uma hora dentro do distrito.

- Cara, depois de tanto tempo eles podem ter pintado de outra cor. Vamos ver se eu consigo desenhar a casa, estaciona o carro um pouquinho.

Ela fala com muito tato, até ela está com medo do meu jeito. Ela começa a rabiscar uma casa em uma folha de papel. Eu ajudo me lembrando de alguns detalhes. Por fim o desenho ficou pronto depois de dez eternos minutos. Olhamos para o desenho e aprovamos.

Andamos por mais quarenta minutos, ao fim desse tempo Cass também estava silenciosa. Ela compartilhava da minha frustração. Nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil achar uma maldita casa em um distrito tão pequeno. Os últimos raios de sol banhavam a província e eu me entreguei à tristeza. Parei em frente a um motel daqueles que eu pensei pela manhã. Registramo-nos e eu me joguei na cama, seria mais uma noite sem dormir...


	6. Purification of Rivers

Capitulo VI - Purification of Rivers

02 de Fevereiro de 2009.

Eu realmente não sei bem o que está acontecendo comigo. No dia 30 de janeiro, primeiro lembrei-me da casa em Sendai, e da bola de baseball. Depois senti uma dor forte e a lembrança de Yuu invadiu meus pensamentos de maneira arrebatadora. Logo após acordei no chão. A senhora Uke e duas de nossas funcionarias estavam preocupadíssimas comigo. Uma delas estava ao celular e com certeza falava com Kai, pois o cara apareceu aqui meia hora depois – deve ter voado baixo na estrada – muito preocupado. Foi impossível impedir que ele me colocasse no carro e me levasse direto para o hospital. Mas, eu não tinha nada.

Depois daquele desmaio a senhora Uke não me deu mais trégua. Minha alimentação foi todinha mudada, pois o animal do médico que me atendeu disse que eu estava muito magro, abaixo do peso. Que deveria descansar pelo menos por quatro dias! Imaginem em dois dias aquelas duas atrapalhadas que o Kai me arrumou devem ter assassinado minhas orquídeas. E eu cometo um homicídio duplo com certeza. Sim Kai ameaçou queimar minha estufa particular se eu pusesse os pés para fora da casa. Então eu estou aqui desde então. Minha carcereira me entope de comida de hora em hora. Não vejo à hora de voltar para minhas flores. Isso é ridículo!

Amanhã pelo menos vou para a cidade, tenho terapia com meu psicólogo. O cara vai surtar quando ficar sabendo, eu é que não vou contar, mas sei que aquele safado do Kai já se adiantou. Pelo menos vou poder ficar um pouco na Sayuri – é o nome da nossa floricultura – quero mesmo ver como estão cuidando das minhas criações lá. Sinto Yuu mais perto depois disso. E dói... Pois sei que não poderia tocá-lo além da lembrança...

Eu escrevo... E espero...

oOo

Assim que amanheceu eu saí sem nem mesmo chamar por Cass, que havia caído no sono, exausta de tanto pesquisar. Andei pelas ruas, quem sabe achava alguma pista ou mesmo cruzava com eles. Mas, mais uma vez foi tudo em vão. Voltei ao motel e achei Cass em cima do livro do feitiço do ritual.

- O ritual funcionou sim, a deusa respondeu, contudo o patuá atrapalha a localização exata. Com certeza eles passaram por aqui. Só alguém com amor no coração poderia obter resposta do espelho da deusa. Então vamos procurar a casa com mais paciência. Vamos perguntar para as pessoas. Eu sei que vamos conseguir. Sei também que mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos topar com eles na rua. Eles podem estar viajando...

Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem a ajuda de Cass. Durante mais de uma semana procuramos por informações que levasse a casa amarela. Em vão. Mas eu não ia desistir. Nem que eu tivesse que bater em todas as portas dali. Eu não conseguia sentir Kou ali, meus poderes de rastreador falhavam e eu já estava desconfiando da deusa quando encontrei uma senhora no jardim de uma casa bem parecida com a que eu procurava.

- Boa tarde senhora! Por favor, pode me dar uma informação? – Cumprimento respeitosamente enquanto falo.

- Sim claro meu jovem! – Ela pára seu serviço e sorri para mim.

- Conhece essa casa? Já viu alguma casa parecida com ela por aqui?

A velha senhora olha com cuidado o desenho de Cass. Coça a cabeça, olha novamente. Faz um sinal afirmativo.

- Sim nessa mesma rua, virou estacionamento foi derrubada há uns dois anos acho, sabe como é nossa memória. – Ela se desculpa vendo minha tristeza.

- E as pessoas que moravam lá? Sabe pra onde foram?

- O ultimo morador foi um senhor de idade avançada, saiu de lá para o cemitério, era seu parente? – Perguntou preocupada com o comentário a queima roupa.

- Não senhora, antes dele. Procuro por esses rapazes. – Mostro a foto da banda. Ela parece não lembrar, de súbito ela fala.

- Ah sim! Hayato-san, ficou pouco tempo, uma pena, tomamos muito chá juntas, ela era muito honrada, viúva, cuidava dos garotos com muito amor.

- Sabe pra onde foram? – Minha ansiedade era enorme e a velha senhora percebeu meu desespero.

- Sinto muito meu rapaz, eles saíram e nem se despediram. Simplesmente sumiram.

Eu agradeci e já ia entrando no carro, quando ela me chamou.

- Tente a casa Aoyagi é a antiga residência de Odano Naotake! É um museu. Um deles trabalhava lá.

Volto e beijo a gentil senhora. Corro para a casa Aoyagi. Eu não tinha esperanças de encontrar minha família naquela cidade, mas se houvesse uma pista sequer, eu com certeza acharia. Quando entrei no lugar senti a presença de Kou ali. Ele com certeza havia estado nesse lugar. Lá eles disseram que não sabiam de nada e que o funcionário havia deixado apenas uma caixa com poucos pertences pessoais que apesar de fazer muito tempo deveria estar na sessão de achados e perdidos.

Eu fui encaminhado a uma sala abarrotada de coisas inúteis nunca tinha visto tanto lixo na minha vida. Então o funcionário pediu desculpas e disse que não poderia me ajudar. Mas que eu poderia levar qualquer coisa que julgasse ser dele. Assim que me vi sozinho fechei os olhos me concentrei. Depois de alguns minutos um boné do time de baseball de Tóquio, onde meus irmãos jogavam amadoramente veio até mim. Apanhei o boné olhei no avesso dele, as letras escritas com caneta azul Kou. Uma lágrima marcou meu rosto.

- Onde está você meu amor? – Sai dali direto para o motel. Contei a Cass tudo que consegui levantar. Então a garota começou a guardar tudo.

- Cara se mexe ainda temos tempo para o ritual, mas se você ficar aí me olhando, só amanhã. Então? Vai ficar aí parado me olhando?

Ela sempre aprendia rápido. Sabia que eu ia querer sair daqui direto para a estrada se fosse o caso. Então comecei a recolher minhas coisas.

- Cass não temos mais as ervas para o ritual. As flores. Não vai dar tempo!

- Relaxa cara. Só vamos comprar as rosas, as ervas tenho um estoque considerável. Então anda logo!

Ela era fantástica. Descobri que dois dias antes ela havia encomendado rosas, pois na floricultura não havia. Ela pensava em tudo mesmo. Fizemos o ritual e da mesma maneira o espelho nos mostrou um caminho pela estrada litorânea. Kanazawa. A visão terminou diante de um templo budista local. Cass não achou quase nada na internet sobre a cidade. O que a deixou meio frustrada. Foi uma viagem curta. Curta e silenciosa.

oOo

14 de fevereiro de 2009

Eu realmente não sei o que está havendo comigo. Desmaiei novamente. Tudo aconteceu rápido. Exatamente como da outra vez, com uma diferença. A lembrança que tinha agora era do templo em Kanazawa. E tudo se repetiu. Mas agora aquele médico animal me deixou no hospital para exames mais complexos. Ninguém merece! Estou aqui há dois dias. Kai abriu nossa casa aqui na cidade e disse que vamos passar uma boa temporada aqui. Então acho que em alguns dias serei transferido daqui para o manicômio local. Não sei como vou ficar longe das minhas orquídeas. Akira foi bem legal, ele trouxe a orquídea que plantei para o Yuu, aliás, eu me esqueci de mencionar que a vagal daquela plantinha deu mais uma flor quando desmaiei a primeira vez. E quando ele a trouxe hoje ela tinha mais uma. Agora são três. Será que estou enlouquecendo junto com ela? Realmente não sei, apenas sinto Yuu com tanta intensidade que dói. Olhar para a planta me faz feliz.

O Akira sabe das coisas. Ele foi um dos idealizadores da nossa banda, ele me conhece bem desde a infância, agora lembro alguns detalhes dele que merecem ser escritos aqui. Ele detesta coisas muito doces e é alguém calmo, extremamente calmo - ao contrario do badboy que todos pensam que ele é por causa da faixa no nariz - fuma feito uma chaminé... Mas Kai jurou que ele ainda para de fumar. Em uma briga recente ele disse que só deixaria de fumar se Yuu assim pedisse. Todos ficaram em um silêncio mortal... Dificilmente se irrita, preferindo levar tudo pro lado da "zueira", é completamente "atentado", sendo que, com seu maior amigo e rival, Kai, já aprontou muitas coisas, como jogar lixo debaixo da cama, até colocar maionese na boxer dele, já tirou foto polaróide de todo mundo em situações "comprometedoras".

Uma vez colocou-me dentro de um latão de lixo e saiu empurrando ele pelos corredores da escola em Tóquio, e de outra passou a mão na bunda do Aoi em meio a uma entrevista sobre a banda para um jornal local. O Yuu não tinha muito senso de humor, nem sei como o não o acertou de jeito quando chegamos em casa. Durante uma prova de álgebra ficou apertando a bunda do Ruki, varias vezes, e não parou nem depois que o baixinho pegou em suas "partes baixas"... É um crianção! Também adora gatos, mas não tanto quanto eu. Temos dois gatos na Villa. Tenshi e Ryu, nunca acertamos tanto o nome de dois animais, Tenshi realmente é um anjo, mas o Ryu vive aprontando e enfrenta os outros animais da fazenda não se importando com o tamanho.

Ele também adora carros conversíveis e computadores, sendo um dos mais nerdizinhos entre nós. Vive reclamando da comida do Kai, diz que ele cozinha mal, quando a okaa-san sai para compras ou algum compromisso, e deixa-o no comando da cozinha, mas nunca dispensa o lanche que ele nos prepara de vez em quando. Mas isso foi antes... Foi antes de Yuu nos abandonar. E o fato é que Akira se tornou o oposto do que era. Está apagado. E a culpa é toda sua YUU!!! Eu sei... Sei exatamente porque isso aconteceu, mas... Ainda confesso que fico furioso com ele. Se ele não tivesse se exibido naquele show... Não tinha jeito... Eu com certeza teria morrido. E não estaria preso nessa cama de hospital. Por causa disso fiquei sozinho... Ele nos deixou... Quanto mais eu penso pior fica. Não tínhamos escolha eu sei disso, o que não me impede de ficar com raiva.

Nossa vida mudou para sempre e temos que nos contentar com o que temos. Mas trocaria tudo isso, até minhas orquídeas para ver Yuu novamente. Ah minhas orquídeas, estou realmente preocupado com elas, ou deveria me preocupar com a vida daquelas duas desastradas? Eu acho que cometo um crime antes do final desse mês, ah eu vou matá-las se acontecer alguma coisa com minhas preciosas flores. Nem mencionei nada para o psicólogo sobre as flores e sobre as lembranças... Nem pra ele e nem pra ninguém. Ele me trancaria no hospício com certeza, se soubesse. Okaa-san está me estragando, me mimando de todas as formas possíveis... Ela lembra mamãe. Nisso tivemos sorte: Sempre tivemos muito amor. E agora não é diferente.

Eu escrevo... E te espero...

oOo

Minha vontade era de invadir o templo e revira-lo de cima abaixo. Eu já sabia que eles não estariam naquela cidade. Com certeza passaram por ali e visitaram o templo. Ou a deusa queria me mostrar alguma coisa. Lapidar minha alma purgar meus pecados. Fazer com que eu suasse sangue a procura do meu chibi. Eu realmente não sei.

Registramo-nos em uma pousada na orla. A maresia sempre me acalmava. Naquela noite dormi embalado pelo som doce do mar. Sonhei com flores. Eram muitas flores, de todas as espécies. Nunca havia visto tanta flor na minha vida. Acordei com o cheiro doce de uma noite calma e tranqüila.

Tomamos nosso café-da-manhã em uma lanchonete perto do templo. Chegamos cedo e o templo ainda estava fechado.

- Eu disse pra você, que pessoas normais dormem. E que a maioria dos lugares públicos tem hora certa para abrir. Mas não... Você teve que me tirar da cama aos berros...

A garota continuou a falar sem parar. Eu não registrei muito da conversa dela depois de cinco minutos de monólogo. Quando ela percebeu ficou mais furiosa ainda. Mas a essa altura nosso pedido chegou à mesa. Era um fastfood estilo ocidental. Um tipo de negócio cada vez mais comum no Japão. O estilo de vida americano havia tomado conta não só do Japão, mas do mundo todo.

Eu fui praticamente o primeiro a entrar no templo. Mostrei a foto deles para alguns monges. Mas eles não sabiam quem eram as pessoas da foto. Seria um milagre lembrarem-se deles depois de tanto tempo.

- Quem são eles meu filho? Eu posso sentir sua dor. – O velho me olha com certa compaixão.

- Minha família senhor...

- Venha. Vamos caminhar um pouco. Posso ver que você está no caminho traçado pela deusa. Ela o acompanha e tenta traçar um caminho através do amor de vocês. Tenha paciência. Mantenha a esperança em seu coração. Essa é a mensagem da Deusa. Acredite nela meu rapaz, ela com certeza acredita em você.

- Mas... É tão difícil... – Eu olho para ele que me sorri.

- Você encontrará o caminho, só você poderá fazer isso. E se fizer bem, mais de uma vida encontrará um sentido. Medite um pouco sobre isso.

Ele nos deixa e eu volto à sala de oferendas. Sento no chão e fecho meus olhos. Penso em Kou. Começo a ponderar tudo o que se passa em meu coração. Encontrar Kouyou tornou-se minha obsessão. Tento me concentrar. Nada. Não consigo usar meus poderes ali. Mas, sem o próximo objeto como posso conjurar o próximo feitiço?

Era a pergunta que eu não sabia responder. Durante quinze dias eu voltei ao templo todos os dias, invadi o local durante a noite pelo menos três vezes. Eu já estava perdendo o juízo. Cass lia dia e noite, já havia decorado aquele livro que ela roubou – digo tomou emprestado – daquela sensitiva. Depois de mais um dia no templo, cheguei ao Hotel e peguei meu violão. Havia tempos que não tocava.

**Seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face**

_Parece que foi ontem que vi seu rosto_

**You told me how proud you were, but i walked away**

_Você me disse o quanto estava orgulhoso, mas eu fui embora_

**If only i knew what i know today**

_Se eu apenas soubesse o que sei hoje_

_Ooh ooh_

**I would hold you in my arms**

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços_

**I would take the pain away**

_Eu afastaria toda a dor_

**Thank you for all you've done**

_Agradeceria por tudo que você fez_

**Forgive all your mistakes**

_Perdoaria todos os teus erros_

**There's nothing i wouldn't do**

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

**To hear your voice again**

_Para ouvir sua voz de novo_

**Sometimes i wanna call you**

_As vezes eu quero te chamar_

**But i know you won't be there**

_Mas eu sei que você não estará lá_

**Ooh, i'm sorry for blaming you**

_Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar_

**For everything i just couldn't do**

_Por tudo que eu não consegui fazer_

**And i've hurt myself by hurting you**

_E eu feri a mim mesmo ao ferir você_

**Some days i feel broke inside, but i wouldn't admit**

_Alguns dias eu me sinto destruído por dentro, Mas eu não vou admitir_

**Sometimes i just wanna hide, cuz it's you i miss**

_As vezes, eu apenas quero esconder, Porque é de você que eu sinto falta_

**And it's so hard to say goodbye**

_E é tão difícil dizer adeus_

- Tristeza não vai te ajudar em nada. Tem que confiar na deusa meu irmãozinho. Ela é dona do tempo. Então vê se anima essa carinha. Apesar de que adoro quando você canta mesmo que seja uma música tão triste assim.

- Tudo bem meu anjo eu vou me entregar ao tempo dela. Quando ela me julgar digno sei que ela vai me mostrar o caminho certo até ele. – Olho para Cass e coloco um arremedo de sorriso nos meus lábios e continuo a música.

**When comes to this, ooh**

_Quando isso traz essas regras_

**Would you tell me i was wrong?**

_Você me diria que eu estava errado?_

**Would you help me understand?**

_Você me ajudaria a compreender?_

**Are you looking down upon me?**

_Você está me subestimando?_

**Are you proud of who i am?**

_Você está orgulhoso de quem eu sou?_

**There's nothing i wouldn't do**

_Não há nada que eu não faria _

**To have just one more chance **

_para ter apenas mais uma chance_

**To look into your eyes**

_De olhar em seus olhos_

**And see you are looking back**

_e ver você olhando para os meus_

_yeah_

**Ooh, i'm sorry for blaming you**

_Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar_

**For everything i just couldn't do**

_Por tudo que eu não consegui fazer_

**And i've hurt myself**

_E eu feri a mim mesmo_

_Oo-ooh_

**If i had just one more day**

_Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia_

**I would tell you how much that**

_Eu lhe diria o quanto sinto_

**I missed you since you went away**

_sua falta desde que você se foi_

_Oo-ooh_

**It's dangerous**

_É perigoso_

**It's so out of line**

_É tão inseguro_

**To try and turn back time**

_Tentar e voltar no tempo_

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

_Ohh, me desculpe por te culpar_

**For everything i just couldn't do**

_Por tudo que eu não consegui fazer_

**And i've hurt myself...**

_E eu feri a mim mesmo..._

**...by hurting you**

_...por ferir você_


	7. Two Rivers

_**Capitulo VII –**_

_**Two Rivers - **_

Eu havia entendido bem o que Cass havia dito. Se eu quisesse encontrar Kou deveria entregar a procura à deusa. Então no dia seguinte comprei flores, várias delas, de todas as cores e espécies, já que sonhava direto com um campo florido. Deixei Cass dormindo e fui bem cedo ao templo. Sentei nos poucos degraus e esperei que abrisse.

- Veio procurar sua família... – Afirmou o velho monge ao abrir as portas, como sempre fazia nos últimos quinze dias.

- Não senhor. – Levantei-me e o reverenciei respeitosamente. – Vim apenas para saudar a deusa e agradecer...

- Muito bem. E agradecer o que meu rapaz?

- Por cada pessoa que ela colocou em meu caminho, por ter colocado Cass ao meu lado, a garota que vem aqui comigo de vez em quando... Agradecer pela minha vida. Agradecer a deusa por ela ter me aceitado de volta.

- Então hoje é um dia feliz. Venha... Venha rápido! – O velho monge sorriu e me guiou a um jardim interno que eu nunca tinha visto antes, nem mesmo nas vezes que invadi o templo.

- Como não vi esse portão? – Eu estava confuso. Como eu um rastreador dos melhores não pude ver o portão de madeira meio encoberto por uma trepadeira cheia de flores?

- Você tinha os olhos fechados. Enxergava apenas aquilo que queria ver. – Ele me conduziu pelo portão através do jardim. – Quando você desistiu de procurar, no momento você se entregou nas mãos da deusa, permitiu que ela chegasse até você e desvendasse seus olhos, para que enxergasse o que realmente importa

Balanço a cabeça... Como fui idiota. Quando o portão se abriu pude ver uma linda cerejeira em flor no centro do jardim. Seu perfume inundou meu interior de forma arrebatadora. Aos pés da árvore uma estátua da deusa. Aproximei-me devagar com minhas flores. Depositei-as respeitosamente em um grande jarro de cristal que ali estava, cheio de água fresca. Mais um acaso? Ajeitei as flores e agradeci a deusa pela amizade de Cass, um anjo que ela havia enviado até mim. Alguém que salvou a minha vida. Que era uma grande companheira e me manteve em pé naqueles dias de cegueira e escuridão. Abaixei-me sobre um joelho, inclinando minha cabeça em sinal de respeito, em oração e profunda reflexão, minhas lágrimas molhando a grama verde.

Depois de um tempo na calma do jardim eu limpei o rosto e já ia me levantando quando vi nas mãos da deusa uma corrente com um pingente. Não pude acreditar. Era meu, um amuleto de proteção que Kou havia comprado para dar a papai, mas ele morreu pouco antes do natal e Kou pediu que eu ficasse com ele. Antes de deixá-los pedi a Kai que entregasse ao Kou.

Como no conto infantil, meu amor deixava uma trilha de migalhas para mim, inconscientemente é claro. Mas eu podia vê-la agora. Era clara e um a um eu ia recuperando tudo que meu chibi havia deixado para traz.

Agradeço a deusa e ao monge mais uma vez e volto para o hotel tranquilamente. Cass me aguardava com um sorriso, ela sabe! Ela sempre sabe quando eu estou feliz. Ela lê em meu rosto e em minha mente. Eu entro e abraço forte o meu anjo e agradeço a ela por tudo. Ela toca meu amuleto que agora está de volta ao seu devido lugar.

- Estou pronta. Vamos fazer ritual? – Ela se solta do meu abraço para pegar suas coisas.

- Não... Vamos ficar aqui hoje. Quero ir à praia amanhã cedo, andar descalço na areia. Você vai gostar disso.

Eu sinto que preciso cantar. Cantar e escrever, uma melodia brota em minha mente. Há tempos que não sentia inspiração, nem sabia o que era isso mais. Peguei um papel, caneta, e meu violão. Escrevo o que vai no meu coração. Enquanto eu rabiscava essa musica Cass fingia que lia. Por fim sentou-se a janela e ficou olhando o mar. Quando terminei, cantei a música inteira.

O céu está no chão

O céu não cai do alto

É o claro, é a escuridão

O céu que toca o chão

E o céu que vai no alto

Dois lados deram as mãos

Como eu fiz também

Só pra poder conhecer

O que a voz da vida vem dizer

Que os braços sentem

E os olhos vêem

Que os lábios sejam

Dois rios inteiros

Sem direção

O sol é o pé e a mão

O sol é a mãe e o pai

Dissolve a escuridão

O sol se põe se vai

E após se pôr

O sol renasce no Japão

Eu vi também

Só pra poder entender

Na voz da vida ouvi dizer

Que os braços sentem

E os olhos vêem

E os lábios beijam

Dois rios inteiros

Sem direção

E o meu lugar é esse

Ao lado seu, no corpo inteiro

Dou o meu lugar, pois o seu lugar

É o meu amor primeiro

O dia e a noite as quatro estações

- Eu realmente amei isso! – Ela aplaude. – Qual nome que vamos dar?

- Vamos? Eu pensei que eu tinha composto ela. – Olho para ela com olhar interrogativamente maroto.

- Bem, é que eu fiquei o tempo todo aqui...

- Me dando apoio! Eu sei meu anjo! – Eu a interrompo e completo sua fala. – Então vamos chamá-la Two Rivers. O que acha?

- Amei!!! Eu sei que em breve você estará cantando isso para alguém muito especial! – Ela fala com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Sim, eu sei que sim. Agora eu vou dormir. Acho que você deveria também, quero pegar a praia cedo amanhã.

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Nunca dormi tão bem na vida. Voltei ao campo de flores. Bem no centro um terreno limpo, apenas um vaso com uma orquídea com três flores lindas. Apena três. Eu pude sentir meu amor ali quando me abaixei e toquei a planta. Levantei de súbito e o procurei, mas ele não estava por perto. Gritei por ele e não obtive resposta. Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo, com toda certeza, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Espere por mim meu chibi...

oOo

No dia seguinte corri pela praia. Estava um pouco frio, mas o sol esquentava minha pele, a sensação era muito boa. Então quando o cansaço nos venceu me joguei na areia. Cass me imitou. Nunca tinha visto a garota rir tanto, ela parecia muito feliz. Eu 'gostava' de vê-la feliz, mas 'queria' que ela tivesse vida própria. Eram desejos antagônicos, uma parte de mim a queria livre, vivendo uma vida normal e feliz outra parte não aceitaria nunca que ela se afastasse.

Naquele mesmo dia fizemos o ritual. O espelho mostrou um caminho aéreo que atravessava o Mar Amarelo, vimos a muralha da china depois a visão passou por uma placa indicando Beijing passando a frente do estádio do ninho. Seguindo um caminho até uma casa simples nos arredores.

- Vamos precisar de passaportes. O que acha de voar? – Olho para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe que nasci pronta!!!

Embarcamos em dois dias. Durante o vôo, Cass estava muito eufórica com o próximo destino. Fez-me um relatório rico em detalhes.

- A República Popular da China é o terceiro maior país do mundo em área ou o quarto, dependendo de como se contabilizem algumas áreas disputadas com outros países e o mais populoso do planeta, ocupando uma parte considerável da Ásia oriental, com uma população de mais de 1,32 bilhão de habitantes. Pequim, para onde vamos, é capital da República Popular da China e sua segunda cidade mais populosa. Acho que vamos ter um probleminha quanto a isso. Como vamos achar alguém em uma cidade tão cheia de gente? E com um regime ditatorial comunista tão rígido? – Ela tem um daqueles olhares indecifráveis.

- Se Kouyou estiver lá eu acho! – Digo passando confiança a ela, que continua sua narrativa..

- Pequim, cujo nome em mandarim significa 'capital do norte', durante séculos foi a maior cidade do mundo. Situada ao norte do país, é famosa pela Cidade Proibida, o palácio dos imperadores chineses, que foi construída entre 1406 e 1420, seguida do Templo do Céu 1420, e outros projetos. Foi capital do Império Chinês de 1421 a 1911. Em 1912 a capital foi transferida para Nanquim e a cidade tomou o nome de Beiping sendo ocupada pelos japoneses entre 1937 e 1945. A Praça da Paz Celestial (Tian'anmen) foi queimada duas vezes durante a dinastia Ming e finalmente reconstruída em 1651. Durante a Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa, Pequim foi ocupada pelo Japão em 29 de Julho de 1937. Durante a ocupação, foi a capital do comitê executivo do norte do país, um estado marioneta que governou o norte da China ocupada. A ocupação durou até à rendição do Japão, em 15 de Agosto de 1945. Em 31 de Janeiro de 1949, durante a Guerra Civil Chinesa, as forças comunistas entraram em Pequim sem confrontos violentos. No dia 1 de Outubro, o Partido Comunista Chinês chefiado por Mao Tse Tung, anunciou na Praça da Paz Celestial a criação da República Popular da China.

- Nossa seu relatório hoje está cheio de detalhes de história. – Disse ironicamente.

- E eu nem falei das Muralhas da China! A Grande Muralha é uma impressionante estrutura de arquitetura militar construída durante a China Imperial. Embora seja comum a idéia de que se trata de uma única estrutura, na realidade consiste em diversas muralhas, construídas por várias dinastias ao longo de cerca de dois milênios. Se, no passado, a sua função foi essencialmente defensiva, no presente constitui um símbolo da China e uma procurada atração turística. As suas diferentes partes distribuem-se entre o Mar Amarelo (litoral Nordeste da China) e o deserto de Góbi e a Mongólia (a Noroeste). Afirma-se que a Grande Muralha é a única estrutura construída pelo Homem a ser vista da Lua. Isso, porém não é verdade. Acredita-se que os trabalhos na muralha ocuparam a mão-de-obra de cerca de um milhão de homens (duzentos e cinqüenta mil teriam perecido durante a sua construção), entre soldados, camponeses e cativos. Calcula-se que a Grande Muralha tenha empregado cerca de trezentos milhões de metros cúbicos de material, o suficiente para erguer cento e vinte pirâmides de Quéops ou um muro de dois metros de altura em torno da Linha do Equador. A Muralha da China após concurso informal internacional em 2007 foi considerada uma das Novas Sete Maravilhas do Mundo. Acha que pode me levar para dar um passeio nela depois que encontrar com sua família?

- Claro anjo!!! Vamos todos. Mas só se você prometer que vai fechar os olhos e dormir pelo menos até a hora do nosso pouso. – Ela me olha furiosa, cruza os braços e fecha os olhos imediatamente.

Nossa entrada em um país comunista só não foi mais difícil, por que Cass manipulou a mente do agente alfandegário. Era complicado entrar na China para estabelecer residência. Minha ansiedade era imensa. Alugamos um carro, e contratamos um interprete. O rapaz nos levou até o estádio do ninho um ponto arquitetônico que mostra uma poderosa China emergente no mundo moderno. Cass ficou encantada, podia ver em seus olhos e só não pediu para entrar, pois sabia que eu surtaria. Fiz o caminho que vi no espelho, a casa ainda estava lá. Dessa vez encontrei o endereço. Parei o carro, estava ofegante. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Eles não estão aqui...

Cass me olhou decepcionada. Pedi ao interprete que me acompanhasse. Bati na casa, pedindo por informações e claro a atual moradora não sabia de nada. Não nos restou alternativa, a não ser nos hospedarmos em um hotel ali perto. Eu teria que invadir a casa à noite, pois não me agradava que Cass ficasse controlando as mentes das pessoas. Então de madrugada eu estacionei o carro um pouco além da casa e entrei sem nenhum problema. Afinal fui treinado para ser invisível nessas horas. Sentei no tapete, no meio da sala de estar. Concentrei-me. Levou uns sete minutos e um relógio antigo com corrente logo voou em minha direção. Era o relógio de papai. Sempre pensei que o havia perdido, há muito tempo, então compreendi que Kou o havia 'guardado'. Sorri. Menino travesso, ficou com o relógio de papai. Saí dali muito feliz.

- Bem, sabe como chegar às muralhas Cass? Faça o itinerário, amanhã vamos fazer turismo. Prometo que levo você em todos os lugares que quiser!

- Onde está meu amigo Orion e o que você fez com ele? – Ela me olha entre surpresa e assustada.

- Talvez você tenha deixado ele naquela cela, morto com Zeus. E lhe sou grato por isso. – Disse pensativamente.

oOo

28 de Fevereiro

Eu estava na Sayuri quando senti aquele frio na espinha, me apoiei no balcão e esperei. Agora eu podia ver o templo à minha frente. Eu havia estado lá a tanto tempo! Estava tão chateado naquele dia... Coloquei flores em um vaso de cristal que estava ao lado de uma grande estátua em mármore branco da Deusa e entreguei a segurança de Aoi nas mãos dela, depositando ali o amuleto de proteção que um dia dei de presente para o ele. E naquele exato momento eu estava lá novamente, sentindo a presença de Yuu, podia até sentir seu perfume. Depois disso como sempre acordei no hospital.

Em outra ocasião, foi aquela maldita casa em que moramos na china. Vi o relógio que foi de meu pai. Estranho, nunca dei falta dele. Ou se dei, achei que fosse castigo por tê-lo escondido dos meus irmãos. Na verdade não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Estou irritado porque o Kai e Uke-san não permitem que eu faça nada. Eu vou realmente surtar se ficar mais tempo longe de minhas flores.

Engraçado como não havia dado falta desses objetos até agora. E olha que eles me são muito caros. Mas, eu arrisco um palpite: Yuu está a minha procura. Eu sei que está. Mas por que eu não consigo resistir a essas lembranças? Por que tenho que desmaiar sempre? E os sonhos que ando tendo? Sempre o nosso campo de flores, quando chego registro a passagem de Yuu por ali. Ele não está, mas posso jurar que esteve! Tudo isso quer dizer o que?

São muitas perguntas e pouquíssimas respostas, ou devo dizer, nenhuma? Eu preciso de respostas aqui! Enquanto isso os caras não me dão sossego. Perceberam que eu estou irritado e parecem querer me enlouquecer antes do tempo. Mas, eles querem me ajudar e até me encobertam em algumas coisas com o Kai e a senhora Uke. O Ruki sempre dá um jeito de me levar para a Sayuri. Ele é mesmo um grande cara. E merece estar aqui nesse diário.

Ele é o mais baixo de nós. Além de cantar ele era uma promessa na bateria, violão e piano, se tivéssemos continuado a tocar. Odeia morango, adora o Sabu-chan seu cachorrinho, que nos acompanhou pela nossa turnê pelo mundo. Foi um caos quando resolvemos ter gatos na fazenda, mas depois de um tempo Sabu-chan aceitou.

Ruki é extremamente tímido com quem não conhece agitado com os amigos e alguém que dizem ser muito agradável de conversar, além de um grande amigo. É o típico aquariano, está sempre transformando tudo a sua volta quando tudo está parado demais, a alma da festa. É ele que não deixa o clima de velório perpetuar entre nós. Está sempre aprontando conosco. Tem manias bem estranhas às vezes. Passou um tempo chamando a si mesmo em terceira pessoa e outro chamando todo mundo de criança. Tem 5 graus de miopia, vive dando a desculpa que precisa de mim na Sayuri porque esqueceu os óculos ou perdeu a lente. Nessa hora Akira some, e realmente ele não sabe distinguir uma margarida de um gerânio. É um péssimo florista, mas um excelente amigo.

Voltando aos meus desmaios... Se eu estiver certo, minha próxima lembrança será de Ankara então tenho que tentar resistir em pé. E tentar me interar com a experiência. Não entendendo por que o contato com Yuu me faria mal. Eu o amo e nunca tive duvidas do amor dele por mim.

Eu escrevo... E te amo cada vez mais Yuu...

oOo

Eu e Cass nos divertimos pra valer. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz novamente. Eu realmente estava em paz, é claro: não via a hora de encontrar meu chibi novamente. Mas eu sabia que eu iria encontrar. Ele havia traçado um caminho invisível para eu seguir.

O ritual foi feito novamente em um bosque perto de Beijing. O espelho nos mostrou um pequeno restaurante ao lado de um parque, em Ankara, capital da Turquia. O que em nome de Buda vocês foram fazer lá? Já sei: vender comida japonesa acho. Preparamos nossas malas e passaportes. Tínhamos mais algumas horas e quase sete mil kilometros para percorrer. Nós não conhecíamos a Turquia. Então Cass me mostrou algumas imagens de Ankara. E claro uma historia rápida da cidade.

- Ancara é a capital da Turquia e a segunda maior cidade do país, atrás de Istambul. A cidade tem uma população de 4.140.890 habitantes (estimativa de 2007), e uma elevação de 850 m de altitude. É ao mesmo tempo a capital de Ancara, província de mesmo nome. Ancara (em turco Ankara, pronunciado "âncara") é uma importante cidade comercial, industrial e cultural. Também serve como centro de comércio para a zona agrícola que a rodeia. Antes de converter-se a capital do país, a cidade foi famosa pela lã das suas cabras (lã de Ancara). Na atualidade é a sede do Parlamento Turco, os ministérios e demais instituições governamentais turcas assim como as embaixadas diplomáticas estrangeiras. Localizada no centro da Anatólia, é uma importante encruzilhada tanto em sentido figurativo, pelo comércio, como literalmente por ser o centro das redes auto-estradas e ferrovias do país. Aloja várias universidades, a Biblioteca Nacional, o Museu Arqueológico, o Museu Etnográfico e o Museu das Civilizações da Anatólia. O Mausoléu de Kemal Atatürk – Antkabir, a figura mais importante da Turquia do século XX, também está localizado em Ancara.

- É muito bonita né? – Ela faz um sinal afirmativo. – Já viu onde quer passear?

- Cara, ainda não me acostumei com o novo irmão, me dê um tempo. Mas, claro vou fazer um roteiro legal para nós.

Fecho os olhos para sonhar mais uma vez com o mesmo campo de flores, esse sonho recorrente me dá animo e forças mesmo não vendo meu chibi lá. Eu o sinto em cada flor que toco.


	8. Forever Love

Capitulo VIII

Eu realmente não sei como estou tão calmo depois da visita ao templo. Aliás, eu sei sim. Meu chibi me entregou nas mãos da deusa e eu sem saber dei um salto no escuro e agora confio cegamente nela. É dela que vem tanta calma. Eu sei disso. De alguma maneira eu sei que eles não estão em Ankara. Mas temos que passar por ali para pegar nosso próximo bilhete de viagem. Vou levar a Cass para dar uma volta pelo local. É muito bonito e ela bem que merece umas férias.

Fomos ao restaurante e mesmo após tanto tempo ainda dava para ver as marcas de Uke-san naquele local. A decoração típica japonesa contrastava com o restante da cidade. Em uma das paredes havia muitas fotos. Antigos fregueses, donos antigos, eu me perdi na história visual do local. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos quando vi meus amigos reunidos em uma das fotos. Meu Amor tinha o olhar triste, parecia mais magro e abatido. As marcas do mal que 'eu' fiz a ele eram visíveis para mim. Mas eu não iria permitir que essa tristeza me consumisse.

oOo

Naquele mesmo dia, bem mais tarde, já de madrugada, eu e Cass invadimos o lugar. Ela já havia pegado a foto que estava na parede quando resolvi procurar por mais alguma coisa, pois senti que ainda tinha mais. Concentro-me e detrás do caixa do restaurante um anel vem até mim. Um anel de prata, largo, com nossos canjis ladeados por dragões serpente. Eu o havia dado a Kouyou quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. Estava um pouco sujo, mas nada que uma boa polida não trouxesse o brilho de outrora. Senti a presença dele ali, podia até o vê-lo circulando por aquele salão em dias perdidos no tempo.

- Isso era dele? – Cass pergunta chegando até mim para ver a jóia mais de perto. – Tá escrito o quê?

- Sim presente meu quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. Esse canji representa o meu nome e esse o dele. – Falei apontando os canjis na bela peça. – Não sei como ele foi perder isso, era muito caro a ele.

- Eu sei. A deusa com certeza sempre esteve por traz disso.

oOo

Eu tinha razão. Pude ver nosso antigo restaurante, ainda posso sentir o cheiro que vem da cozinha e meus amigos me trazendo as comandas para que eu fechasse a conta dos fregueses. Foi uma das estratégias que eles criaram para que eu pudesse ser útil, já que cozinhar não era meu forte e eu sempre fui uma arma perigosa nesse cômodo da casa ou em qualquer lugar que se colocasse um fogão ou objetos afins. Fecho os olhos e me lembro do anel que Yuu me deu quando ficamos juntos a primeira vez, como fui perder aquela jóia eu jamais vou entender. Mas, agora eu sei, ele está me procurando. E se eu não estiver enlouquecendo, ele só não me achou por conta do patuá de proteção que todos nós usamos.

Olho para o objeto. Tenho ganas de queimá-lo. Contudo eu não sei o que poderia nos acontecer se eu fizesse isso. Minha vontade é de correr ao encontro de Yuu, mesmo que ainda não o tenha perdoado por nos deixar. Às vezes eu acho que o odeio por isso. Mas a razão me chama e eu acabo ponderando o caso. Ele fez o que fez por amor a nós, a mim. Sempre foi o amor que falou mais alto em nossa família, desde que me entendo por gente e Yuu toma conta de mim e do Akira.

Hoje preciso escrever sobre você. Não sei bem se esses desmaios que ando tendo vão me levar a você ou a morte certa. Mas, hoje me sinto forte para escrever sobre você meu amor. Shiroyama (significa Monte Branco) Yuu. Esse ano você completou trinta anos. É do signo do Cavalo, na nossa banda era segundo guitarrista (Guitarrista Base). Nasceu no dia vinte de janeiro de mil novecentos e setenta e nove na Cidade Mie. Dividiu seus pais e sua vida comigo e com o Akira. Nunca estudou guitarra, aprendeu só de nos levar nas aulas de música. É um dom, tem um ouvido apurado. Sei que gostaria de ter feito faculdade, mas não o fez por nossa culpa, minha e do Akira, que consumíamos todo o seu tempo. Tinha que trabalhar para que nós não perdêssemos o padrão de vida que tínhamos.

Ele é o mais sério de nós, o mais responsável, fora disso é uma criança grande, apesar de meio reservado quanto à vida pessoal ele é muuuuuito exibicionista quanto a si mesmo. Sempre com um sorriso largo nos lábios e se jogando em cima de todo mundo, ele é o mais expansivo e um dos mais bem humorados, mesmo quando questionado quanto a suas preferências musicais e sua vida profissional ele seja extremamente seco. Adora cachorros, também cozinha bem demais. Saiu no braço com o Kai, até hoje nenhum de nós soube por que, mas isso passou, ainda bem. Eu apenas sei de uma coisa: ele faz uma bruta falta aqui para todos nós.

O médico passou aqui depois que eu acordei e me disse que eu só saio daqui quando eu ganhar algum peso. Que a única explicação para esses desmaios é fraqueza. Eu não posso dizer nada. Não quero ser colocado em uma camisa de força. Maldito Yuu! Se você demorar muito vai me encontrar morto aqui! Ou então trancafiado no hospício! E se mais uma vez eu estiver certo sua próxima parada serão os ciganos em Budapeste. Mas os que será que eu deixei para traz daquela vez? Eu realmente não sei. Os remédios que esse nazista que chamam de médico me obriga a tomar me dão sono...

oOo

Eu acordo sempre bem depois que acho algum objeto que pertenceu a Kouyou, pois estão sempre junto de mim agora. E sempre volto àquele campo florido que não sei onde é, mas onde sinto forte a sua presença. Hoje foi mais intenso, pude discernir entre todos os perfumes, o seu. Era uma mistura exótica que agregava pimenta, anis, baunilha e ainda romãs florais. Foi a mais intensa das experiências olfativas, tinha certo frescor inicial. Era uma fragrância muito sofisticada. Ainda podia identificar os aromas de jasmim, rosa e canela, cheiro que me fez arrepiar. Você sempre me enlouquecia com seu cheiro.

No campo eu estava no mesmo lugar contemplando o mesmo vaso com orquídeas, que agora eram quatro. Nunca fui um aficionado em flores, mas elas me lembram minha mãe, que adorava orquídeas. Não sei bem qual a ligação daquela planta conosco, mas ela é linda e me dá uma paz enorme. Sinto que você está em cada pedacinho dela. Sempre acordo com uma composição nova na cabeça. Cass não sai de perto de mim enquanto eu não termino, ela aprendeu japonês. Descobrimos outro lado da fricazóide, ela aprende idiomas com muita facilidade, o japonês dela é quase razoável, para um péssimo professor como eu. Ela ainda confunde algumas palavras, mas é uma aluna exemplar. E fica encantada com minhas composições, sempre. Gosta de baladas como eu. Acho que preciso escrever uma canção para ela. Mas por hora minha inspiração é só você meu chibi.

**Forever love – **Amor Eterno

**Mou hitori de arukenai  
**_Não mais posso andar por mim mesmo  
_**Toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite  
**_Tão fortes são os ventos do tempo.  
_**Ah! Kizutsuku koto nante  
**_Ah! À esta coisa envolvente  
_**Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa  
**_Deveria ter me acostumado, mas agora...  
_**  
Ah! Kono mama dakishimete  
**_Ah! Segure-me do modo que sou.  
_**Yureta mama no kokoro o  
**_Meu coração úmido  
_**Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni  
**_Está sendo transformado neste momento,  
_**Kawaranai ai ga aru nara  
**_Pois não sei onde está o amor.  
_**  
Will You Hold My Heart  
**_Irá você segurar meu coração?  
_**Namida uke tomete  
**_Pegue minhas lágrimas.  
_**Mou ko wa resouna All My Heart  
**_Todo meu coração está prestes a quebrar.  
_**  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
**_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
_**Afu reru omoi dake ga  
**_Apenas transbordando pensamentos,  
_**Hageshiku setsunaku jikan o ume tsukusu  
**_Terrivelmente, tristemente, sepulte o tempo.  
_**Oh! Tell Me Why  
**_Oh! Diga-me o porquê.  
_**  
All I See Is Blue in My Heart  
**_Tudo que vejo é azul em meu coração.  
_**  
Will You Stay with Me  
**_Irá você ficar comigo  
_**Kaze ga sugisaru made  
**_Até o vento passar?  
_**Mata afure dasu All My Tears  
**_Todas minhas lágrimas começam a transbordar novamente.  
_**  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
**_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
_**Kono mama soba ni ite  
**_Esteja comigo desse modo,  
_**Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete  
**_Segure meu coração trêmulo no amanhecer.  
_**Oh! Stay with Me  
**_Oh! Fique comigo...  
_**  
Ah! Subete ga owareba ii  
**_Ah! __Desejo que tudo estivesse acabado.  
_**Owarinonai kono yoru ni  
**_Nesta noite nada está acabado.  
_**Ah! Ushinau mono nante  
**_Ah! Que perda é...  
_**Nanimonai anata dake  
**_Não há nada mais além você.  
_**  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
**_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
_**Kono mama soba ni ite  
**_Esteja comigo desse modo,  
_**Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete  
**_Segure meu coração trêmulo no amanhecer.  
_**  
Ah! Will You Stay with Me  
**_Ah! Ficará você comigo  
_**Kaze ga sugi saru made  
**_Até o vento passar?  
_**Mou dare yori mo soba ni  
**_Agora, mais do que ninguém, comigo?  
_**  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
**_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
_**Kono ijou arukenai  
**_Não posso caminhar além disso...  
_**Oh! Tell Me Why Oh! Tell Me True  
**_Oh! Diga-me o porquê. __Oh! Diga-me a verdade.  
_**Oshiete ikiru imi o  
**_Diga-me o que significa viver.  
_**  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
**_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
_**Afu reru namida no naka  
**_Transbordarão lágrimas  
_**Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
**_Até a estação reluzente mudar para a eternidade.  
_**Forever Love**

_Amor eterno..._

- Eu realmente tenho que admitir! Eu não sei quem é você! Onde você se escondeu todo esse tempo? Não precisa responder, eu realmente estou amando essa nova pessoa que estou conhecendo.

- Obrigado Cass, mas, você também é responsável por essa mudança.

- Yuu, como é amar alguém? Como é o amor?

Fiquei espantado com a pergunta da garota a minha frente. Pelo seu semblante ela não sabia a extensão do verbo amar. Aonde ia o sentimento. O que nos causava. Ela nunca havia amado antes.

- Cass meu anjo, amar não tem definição, cada um sente conforme seu coração manda. É uma sensação boa, ter alguém em quem pensar com quem sonhar. É acordar todos os dias ao lado dessa pessoa e ter a certeza que é preciso continuar. É olhar para os olhos dela e ver toda a sua vida nela. É sentir sua falta a cada segundo do dia. Ter vontade de olhar para seus olhos só para ter a certeza de que o mundo ainda gira. É sentir seu perfume predominando no ambiente mesmo que ela não esteja mais ali. É sentir que não se pode respirar sem sua presença. Ver as coisas mais bonitas só porque essa pessoa existe. Fazer sempre as mesmas coisas todos os dias com ela a seu lado sem jamais se cansar. É chorar por cada ausência. É sentir quase morrer quando ela sofre... – Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ela também.

- Yuu, um dia eu vou amar também? – Perguntou Cass incerta.

- Vai sim. E vai sentir tudo isso! Ou nada disso. Você terá que aprender do seu jeito. Do jeito do seu amor. Terá que descobrir junto com alguém...

- Não sei se alguém iria se apaixonar por uma filha de chocadeira como eu...

Ela realmente acreditava no que falava e uma grande tristeza a assaltou. Pego suas mãos delicadas entre as minhas e capturo seu olhar.

- Só um doido não se apaixonaria por você anjo! Acredite em mim, quando tudo isso passar e encontrarmos Kouyou você terá tempo para pensar em você apenas! Nas suas fotos, nas suas roupas, nos seus computadores que você tanto ama, e vai conhecer alguém especial também... Eu prometo!

Abraço minha querida irmã com carinho. Não sei de onde ela tira essas idéias, mas quero que ela tenha uma vida especial, mesmo que essa vida a carregue para longe de mim. Não tenho o direito de detê-la ao meu lado e isso me assusta.

oOo

Okaa-san e Akira entraram no meu quarto com minha orquídea. No primeiro momento eu não prestei muita atenção. Mas, depois vi que ela ganhava mais uma flor, agora eram quatro. As flores brotavam da noite para o dia, eu nem via os botões se formando. Eu fiquei um tempo a contemplando, não sabia o que aquilo significava na verdade. Talvez alguém quisesse me avisar de alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia ler a mensagem nas entrelinhas. Algo me convidava a pular no abismo de olhos fechados e a visão do patuá me veio à mente novamente. Mas não posso fazer isso. É insano!

Então me volto à okaa-san e meu irmão. Eles realmente estão preocupados comigo e querem me animar, por isso eles fazem todos os meus gostos. Eu realmente tenho sorte! Ganhei pais maravilhosos, os que Yuu compartilhou comigo. Quando os perdi Yuu ocupou o lugar dos dois com louvor. Depois de Yuu, Uke-san adotou-nos com muito amor e fez questão de que todos nós a chamássemos de mamãe, independente de isso nos ajudar na nossa fuga. Ela realmente é excepcional. Faz-me lembrar de minha mãe, não há limite para o amor dessas duas mulheres. Uma lágrima cai de meus olhos com a lembrança.

- Hey irmãozinho! Eu pensei que ia ficar feliz com sua plantinha favorita aqui, e mamãe trouxe aquele (doce) que você tanto gosta! Anime-se logo vamos tirar você daqui!

- Espero que coma tudo! É o seu preferido, e você bem que poderia fazer uma lista para eu cozinhe pra você. Essa comida daqui é um horror! – Okaa-san fala enquanto limpa meu rosto com os polegares. Sempre muito carinhosa comigo. Acho que sou o mais mimado por ela.

Pego o pote de plástico que Akira me oferece, ela realmente cozinha muito bem! Adoro seus doces! Então se é pra engordar e sair logo desse maldito 'hotel nazista' vamos lá: A Lista! Meus irmãos vão se esbaldar! Porque sei que não vou comer sozinho, todos na família vão ganhar peso. Sinto-me mais animado...

oOo

Como na China, eu e Cass exploramos a cidade de Ankara para logo em seguida fazer o ritual. Ankara é de uma beleza ímpar. Cass agora se tornou uma turista em todos os sentidos, coleciona suvenires e tira centenas de fotos. Descobriu esse novo amor quando comprou uma máquina ultimo tipo que viu em Pequim. Ela realmente capta a beleza das coisas. São fotos lindas que tenho agora no meu notebook. Nunca pensei que ela tivesse sensibilidade para a fotografia, então descubro uma nova faceta da minha irmãzinha. Ela não é apenas uma desastrada, é uma garota doce e sensível. Não sei onde ela se escondeu todo esse tempo em que convivi com ela. Minha Cass, ainda é uma caixinha de surpresas para mim. Vejo as minhas fotos agora, ela consegue tirar o melhor de mim, quase não me reconheço nas imagens. Ainda vejo uma sombra em meu olhar, talvez um reflexo do que ainda não tenho: você. Você meu chibi é a luz que falta para me iluminar.

Penso em você fortemente quando começo o ritual. Agora posso sentir a energia doce que emana da deusa. É aconchegante estar em sua companhia mais uma vez, eu a sinto assim desde o nosso encontro no mosteiro. Ela mudou minha vida. Deu-me paz e me fez confiar nela e no anjo que ela me deu de presente. Eu sou-lhe eternamente grato por isso. Nosso próximo destino é Budapeste. Vimos apenas um acampamento cigano e nada mais. Eu realmente não sei o que eles fariam entre os ciganos, mas a deusa nunca errou. E eu confio nela. Estaremos com os ciganos em breve.

oOo

Agradeço a todos que acompanham Two Rivers, espero que estejam gostando!!!

Domingo que vem tem mais!!!

Jinhos da Belle


	9. Rivers of Love

_**Capitulo 9 – **_

_**Rivers of Love**_

No avião como sempre Cass me relatou como seria o ambiente em que estaríamos dentro em breve.

- Budapeste (Budapest, em húngaro) é a capital e a maior cidade da Hungria, e a sexta maior da União Européia. Localiza-se nas margens do Danúbio e tem cerca de 1,7 milhões de habitantes. Budapeste foi fundada em 17 de novembro de 1873 com a fusão das cidades de Buda e Ôbuda, na margem direita do Danúbio, com Peste, na margem esquerda. Seus habitantes chamam-se budapestinos. Ao longo dos séculos XVIII e XIX, Peste cresceu rapidamente e tornou-se um centro comercial. As três cidades - Ôbuda, Buda e Peste - foram fundidas por decisão do governo revolucionário em 1849, decisão revogada quando a revolução foi reprimida pelos Habsburgos. Com o Compromisso de 1867, que concedeu à Hungria um governo autônomo no seio da Monarquia Austro-Húngara, a fusão foi mais uma vez efetuada (1873), criando a cidade de Budapeste, capital da Hungria. Em 1900, a sua população atingiu 730.000 habitantes; em 1930, um milhão. Aproximadamente um terço dos 250.000 judeus da cidade pereceu durante a ocupação nazista na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Budapeste foi muito danificada quando a cidade foi tomada pelo Exército Vermelho.

- Mas e os ciganos? Estou aqui pensando como é que vamos achar o acampamento certo. Devem ter muitos por lá! E acredito que não vá ter nenhuma plaquinha, escrito Acampamento da Deusa Amaraterassu. Mas vamos aprender um pouco sobre eles. Esse conhecimento pode ser útil para alguma coisa. Ou pelo menos para não 'pagar nenhum mico' diante deles.

- É mesmo! Você tem razão. Não podemos deixar eles com raiva da gente. O fato do Povo Cigano não ter, até os dias atuais, uma linguagem escrita, fica quase impossível definir sua verdadeira origem. Portanto, tudo o que se disser a respeito de sua origem estará largamente baseado em conjecturas, similaridades ou suposições. A hipótese mais aceita é que o Povo Cigano teve seu berço na civilização da Índia antiga, num tempo que também se supõe, como muito antigo. Talvez dois ou três milênios antes de Cristo. Comparou-se o sânscrito, que era escrito e falado na Índia (um dos mais antigos idiomas do mundo), com o idioma falado pelos ciganos e encontraram um sem-número de palavras com o mesmo significado. E assim, os Ciganos são chamados de "povos das estrelas" e dizem que apareceram há mais de 3.000 anos, ao Norte da Índia, na região de Gujaratna localizada à margem direita do Rio Send e de onde foram expulsos por invasores árabes. Outros pontos também colaboram para que esta hipótese seja reforçada, como a tez morena comum aos hindus e ciganos, o gosto por roupas vistosas e coloridas, e princípios religiosos como a crença na reencarnação e na existência de um Deus Pai e Absoluto. E com respeito à suas crenças, tanto para os hindus como para os ciganos, a religiosidade é muito forte e norteia muito de seu comportamento, impondo normas e fundamentos importantes, que devem ser respeitados e obedecidos.

- Então não devemos entrar no assunto religião a não ser para concordar com eles é claro!

- Bem sensato da sua parte caro irmão. Mas continuando... O Povo Cigano é Guardião da Liberdade. Seu grande lema é: "_**O Céu é meu teto; a Terra é minha pátria e a Liberdade é minha religião**_", traduzindo um espírito essencialmente nômade e livre dos condicionamentos das pessoas normais geralmente cerceadas pelos sistemas aos quais estão subjugadas. A vida é uma grande estrada, a alma é uma pequena carroça e a Divindade é o Carroceiro.

- Profundo isso...

- Coisa de maluco eu diria irmãozinho.

- Olha quem fala, não temos um endereço fixo há muito tempo, tanto tempo que eu nunca sei ao certo onde vou acordar no dia seguinte.

- Tá querendo dizer que somos candidatos a ciganos, é?

- Mais ou menos. O que estou tentando dizer é que o modo de vida deles não é tão doido assim. E tem também a magia cigana. Continua...

- Em sua maioria, os ciganos são artistas de muitas artes, inclusive a circense; e exímios ferreiros, fabricando seus próprios utensílios domésticos, suas jóias e suas selas. Rotulados injustamente como ladrões, feiticeiros e vagabundos, os ciganos tornaram-se um espelho onde os homens das grandes cidades e de pequenos corações expiaram suas raivas, frustrações e sonhos de liberdade destruídos. Pacientemente, este povo diferenciado, continuou sua marcha e até hoje seus estigmas não sararam. E falando em magia – a garota faz uma pequena pausa e olha para mim. – Na verdade cigano que se preza, antes de ler a mão, lê os olhos das pessoas, os espelhos da alma, e tocam seus pulsos, para sentirem o nível de vibração energética, e só então é que interpretam as linhas das mãos. A prática da Quiromancia para o Povo Cigano não é um mero sistema de adivinhação, mas, acima de tudo um inteligente esquema de orientação sobre o corpo, a mente e o espírito; sobre a saúde e o destino.

oOo

Nossa estada em Budapeste já estava sendo longa demais para meu gosto, aprendíamos muitas coisas com o povo cigano. A cada acampamento que visitávamos algo era acrescentado em nosso caminho, mas nada de Kouyou e dos garotos. Aprendi, porém, que esse povo canta e dança tanto na alegria como na tristeza, pois para o cigano a vida é uma festa e a natureza que o rodeia a mais bela e generosa anfitriã. Onde quer que estejam os ciganos são logo reconhecidos por suas roupas e ornamentos, e principalmente por seus hábitos ruidosos. São um povo cheio de energia e grande dose de passionalidade. São tão peculiares dentro do seu próprio código de ética, honra e justiça, senso, sentido e sentimento de liberdade que contagiam e incomodam qualquer sistema.

Sinto-me contagiado e toda noite estamos à volta de uma fogueira assistindo as danças, uma eterna festa. Tenho a sensação que poderia acompanhá-los, pois me sinto em paz com eles. Só me falta você, meu mais caro amor. Miro as chamas da fogueira que ilumina a noite estrelada e fria de Budapeste. Nem percebo que uma jovem cigana sentou-se a meu lado. Ela disse boa noite em um inglês carregado de sotaque, me olhou intensamente, séria, como se me estudasse. Depois abriu um sorriso maroto e me estendeu a mão. Eu sorri de volta e estendi minha mão.

- Eu sei por que está aqui. Sei quem você é. Você é único. – Ela sorriu novamente. – Não sei como ainda não o encontrou. É um rastreador. Posso ver a morte nos rios do inferno por onde navegou. Mas posso ver também que navega por outro rio agora. Foi tocado por uma divindade, teve uma segunda chance. Você é especial meu caro. Não vai encontrá-lo aqui entre nós. Procure-o onde as flores crescem, não o torture mais. O ritual que faz o está matando. E pode colocá-los em perigo.

Retiro minha mão assustado.

- Eu não acredito que a deusa fosse fazer mal a nenhum de nós! – Estou um tanto furioso.

- Não ela não faz mal. Mas existem forças antagônicas envolvidas aqui. Ela te trouxe até aqui e pode te levar até ele, mas você pode pagar o preço? Confie nos seus instintos, e no seu coração. Você ainda tem poderes que desconhece então os use. Lembre-se das flores...

Ela saiu. Deixou-me um vazio dolorido, longe de mim Cass dançava animada, ou melhor, tentava aprender com as ciganas o flamenco. Saio para a noite e corro pelo bosque. O vento frio castiga minha pele, mas me alivia um pouco, meus instintos com a velocidade ficam mais aguçados e quase posso sentir você meu chibi.

A noite convida. Eu aceito o convite, deixo-me levar pelo cheiro de mato e pelo sussurro do vento por entre os galhos das velhas árvores deste local. A garota esta certa. A deusa me trouxe até aqui. Mas, nenhum novo objeto me deu. Apenas tenta abrir minha mente. Sinto-me cansado. Deito sob uma enorme árvore, que deve estar ali desde sempre. O tempo naquele local parece parar. Fecho os olhos, mas não durmo, sinto que aos poucos minha mente vaga por caminhos que eu nunca pisei. Sinto cheiros que nunca senti. Uma paisagem diferente de todas que vi. Vejo o campo de flores o mesmo dos meus sonhos, a orquídea está ali, cinco flores. Aumenta uma a cada vez que a vejo, notei isso da ultima vez que sonhei com ela. Abro os olhos assustado. Parecia tão real...

oOo

Finalmente vou sair desse 'hotel nazista' Akira e kai já devem estar chegando. Ontem eu sonhei com os ciganos. Por sorte não desmaiei, não me senti mal. Mas senti Yuu tão perto! A idéia de queimar o patuá sempre volta a minha mente. Confesso que se tivesse a plena certeza de que Yuu realmente está me procurando eu queimava aquele negocio agora mesmo!!!

A dúvida me consome.

Não vejo a hora de voltar para minha flores, mais uma semana aqui na cidade e se eu não surtar, nem desmaiar e continuar ganhando peso – o que não será difícil, com okaa-san cozinhando tudo que eu gosto de comer – voltarei para a Villa di Canazzi, em uma semana. Não vejo a hora de constatar com meus próprios olhos que aquelas duas inúteis não destruíram meu trabalho de anos. Só de pensar nisso, tenho pensamentos homicidas com relação a elas.

Eu escrevo... E espero...

oOo

Depois daquela noite no bosque sonhei várias vezes com o campo de flores. Restava saber onde era esse campo. Voltei várias vezes naquele acampamento, mas a cigana não estava lá. Então entrei novamente no bosque, talvez se eu reconstituísse os meus passos naquela noite, poderia me concentrar e explorar o lugar. Era fim de tarde e o sol já se escondia. Recosto-me naquela mesma árvore e fecho os olhos, serenando meu coração. Volto ao mesmo jardim onde achei meu pingente. Vejo a estátua em mármore branco da deusa, o monge está lá. Chego mais perto. Ele olha para trás e me faz uma reverência.

- Vá meu filho, você encontrou o caminho... Acredite no dom que tem, ele nunca foi uma maldição, depende do jeito que você o usa. Confie nele. Confie em você. Que a deusa o acompanhe.

Eu não digo nada a ele, apenas ouço e aceito sua bênção e da deusa e sigo pelo jardim. Não sei quando saí daquele jardim. O cenário mudou e eu nem percebi, estava novamente no campo de flores. A orquídea estava ali, seu perfume também. Respiro profundamente na vã tentativa de aprisionar seu cheiro dentro do meu coração. Então pego o vaso com a bela flor e sigo em frente explorando o ambiente. Saio do campo e me vejo sob um carvalho maravilhoso sem folhas denunciando que o inverno era a estação predominante ali naquele lugar, os últimos raios de sol banhavam o lugar e dava um brilho radiante à vegetação sem muito viço. Um banco de maneira encostado na árvore dava a quem sentava nele a visão de um terreno elevado no horizonte. Um belo final de tarde.

Poderia reconhecer seus cabelos em qualquer lugar, seus olhos miravam o horizonte. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, minha respiração falhou, e eu abri os olhos, os últimos raios de sol tinham sumido e eu estava sozinho no escuro. Ofegante e com um sangramento nasal. Eu não podia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu tinha um novo poder que eu não entendia bem como funcionava. Minha frustração foi tão grande que eu chorei...

oOo

Eu estou bem. Não tenho mais tonturas e nem desmaios, já estou com minhas flores e graças a Buda aquelas incon... Digo aquelas garotas não mataram a todas. Elas haviam preparado uma pequena surpresa para minha volta. Tudo estava limpo e arrumado na estufa como eu gosto. Havia uma faixa de boas vindas e um cartaz enorme preso em alguns vasos, como se a plantas estivessem falando: 'SENTIMOS SUA FALTA KOU!!!' – achei aquilo fofo da parte delas, então, elas subiram no meu conceito. Giovanna e Carolina não são assim tão ruins, eu é que sou rabugento demais.. E elas não perderam nenhuma. Cuidaram delas quase com o mesmo amor que eu dedico a elas, e as plantas sentem isso.

Elas me contaram que eu estava certo quanto a conversar com as plantas. Na primeira semana elas entraram em pânico, o viveiro mostrava sinais de morte, então elas apesar de todos os cuidados que tinham começaram a conversar com elas, dando notícias minhas e dizendo que eu perguntava delas todos os dias e que ficaria muito triste com elas se alguma delas morresse. Na hora eu dei uma sonora gargalhada. Como a muito eu não fazia. Depois eu as abracei. Elas me surpreenderam.

Continuo sonhando com Yuu e o campo de flores. Ontem no final da tarde eu pude até sentir sua presença no carvalho. Não sei o que isso significa e cada vez mais eu quero queimar esse maldito patuá.

Então eu escrevo... E te espero meu amor.

oOo

Eu sempre volto àquela árvore no bosque, ela me ajuda na concentração. Sei que estou no caminho certo. Tenho que me concentrar no local, pois toda vez que vejo meu chibi ele está sentado naquele banco. Ele ainda me enlouquece mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Todas as noites depois que saio do bosque vou para aquele acampamento. Estou me acostumando a eles e já conheço bem seu líder, e somos bem vindos. Nunca imaginei Cass dançando, ela se esforça para aprender, nós sorrimos muito mais agora. Eu vejo esperança nos olhos dela. Com tanta intensidade que quase posso tocá-la.

Dessa vez serei forte e vou descobrir onde ele está. Fecho os olhos e me concentro. Volto ao campo de flores. E me encaminho para a mesma árvore sei que meu chibi está lá. Então respiro fundo e vou em outra direção exploro a região o máximo que consigo. Já estou bem esgotado quando chego ao que parece uma entrada. Vejo uma cerca viva com flores amarelas, em um ponto dela um grande portão, um arco acima dele com uma placa dependurada ao centro: 'Villa di Canazzi'.

Eu usei meu poder o máximo que pude. Quando abri os olhos pude ver Cass por alguns segundos, tinha um sangramento nasal e então acho que apaguei. Abro os olhos novamente, minha visão ta meio desfocada, mas posso ouvir pessoas ao meu lado.

- Ele está acordando! - Ouço uma voz que não conheço.

- Graças a Santa Sara! – Essa é a voz da garota que leu a minha mão.

- Oi dorminhoco! Pensei que ia dormir o resto da vida! Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos!

- O que...

- Do que se lembra? – Cass segura minha mão e me encara séria.

- O campo de flores... Kouyou sentado no banco... Villa di Canazzi... Sayuri...

- Itália... Seus amigos estão na Itália. – A cigana diz. – Você os encontrou.

Eu fecho os olhos um sono absurdo me invade nesse momento, sei que estou em segurança e que estou em uma tenda no acampamento. Depois disso devo ter dormido.

oOo

Acordei agora depois de um sonho muito bom com Yuu. Eu estava sentado no banco sob o carvalho, como faço todas as tardes. Então aquela sensação da presença do meu moreno me assaltou. Quando olhei para traz ele estava ali. Seu peito arfava, assim como o meu. Tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. Tentei chegar perto, mas ele me deteve.

- Espere por mim Kou estou chegando.

Peguei o patuá e fiz menção de queimá-lo.

- NÃO! Jamais faça isso, aconteça o que acontecer não o faça! Tem que confiar em mim! Promete!?

Eu apenas assenti. Agora tenho minha resposta, não posso queimar meu patuá. Yuu não quer, acho que é sim perigoso ele tinha um certo desespero na voz. Sinto um aperto em meu coração. Ele está chegando, está perto e eu o odeio! Odeio por ele ter me salvo naquele show. Odeio por tê-lo amado. Odeio por ele ter me deixado. Odeio por ele ser ainda hoje o amor da minha existência.

Eu não quero sentir nada disso, minhas lágrimas borram meu diário. Eu estou no meu limite. Yuu está perto, como será quando ele chegar? Como o receberemos? Ele foi o responsável pela nossa mudança de vida. Não que ela esteja ruim, mas enterrar Aoi foi difícil para todos, e ainda é. Eu realmente não sei como meus irmãos vão reagir a essa volta. Eu não quero mais pensar.

Eu escrevo... E espero...

oOo

Acordo com um peso morno em meu peito. Abro os olhos e encontro os cabelos perfumados de Cass. Fazia tempo que ela não se aninhava a mim. Ainda estamos na barraca dos ciganos. É um ambiente tão colorido que não dá para se enganar quanto ao local.

- Hei, anjo acorda... Anjo...

- Yuu? Como se sente? – Ela me pergunta preocupada. Deve ter dormido de exaustão.

- Eu estou bem. Obrigado por ficar comigo meu anjo. Você sempre me dá segurança. – Eu a aperto em meus braços. É bom me sentir seguro pra variar.

- Vai me partir em duas seu urso! Olha não faz mais isso não. Isso quase te matou ontem... Eu tenho...

- Hei! Calma! – Ela está trêmula e segura às lágrimas com dificuldade. – O que há?

- Eu tenho medo de ficar sem você, o que eu vou fazer sem meu irmão nesse mundo confuso em que você me trouxe para viver?

- Eu jamais vou deixar você Cass. Nunca ouviu? – Eu a abraço forte e a forço a olhar para mim. – Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim irmãzinha!

Ela se aninha mais a mim, e sinto que ela realmente faz parte da minha vida. E que devo protegê-la. Nunca imaginei que fosse adotar mais alguém. Talvez esse seja o legado de minha mãe, cuidar das aberrações que a Organização perde pelo caminho.

- Então? Preparada para ir para a Itália?

- Sim Yuu. Você sabe que sim...


	10. Rivers of Haven

_**Capítulo X – **_

_**Rivers of Haven**_

Cass procurou pela palavra Sayuri na internet. E absolutamente nada sobre a tal Villa. Decidimos então voar direto para Veneza. Quem sabe em solo italiano fosse mais simples a procura. E ela declarou que não via a hora de navegar pelos canais da cidade. Já havia traçado itinerário e tudo. Registramo-nos em um hotel bem antigo, como a maioria dos prédios que víamos pela internet.

- Você disse que sonha sempre com flores... Deixa eu ver...

Cass colocou no site de busca o nome Sayuri acrescido de flores. Levamos horas filtrando as informações. Por fim encontramos um site de uma floricultura em Pádova. Antes, porém de ir para essa nova cidade, com minha ansiedade a flor da pele, eu a levei para um passeio pelos canais da cidade. Não me arrependo não. É um lugar lindo, um cartão postal inesquecível. Ela como sempre me convenceu. Durante o passeio ela estava eufórica com tantas informações.

- Veneza é mundialmente famosa pelos seus canais. A cidade foi construída sobre um arquipélago de 118 ilhas formadas por cerca de 150 canais numa lagoa rasa. As ilhas em que a cidade é construída são ligadas por cerca de 400 pontes. No velho centro, os canais servem a função de estradas, e de qualquer forma de transporte sobre a água ou a pé. No século XX, um aterro permitiu uma ligação ao continente, a construção da estação ferroviária de Venezia Santa Lucia em Veneza, uma estrada para automóveis e um estacionamento. Para além destas ligações para o continente no extremo norte da cidade, o transporte dentro da cidade continua a ser como foi em séculos passados, inteiramente na água ou em pé. Veneza é a maior urbe da Europa com áreas livres para carros, única na Europa, permanecendo um considerável funcionamento da cidade no século XXI totalmente sem carros ou caminhões. Eu apenas pensava que gostaria de compartilhar esse passeio com meu chibi.

oOo

Em Padova nos encaminhamos direto para a floricultura. Foi com grande frustração que descobri que era uma factory. Não descobriríamos nada ali da maneira usual, então Cass começou a ler a mente da garota e em minutos estamos falando com o proprietário que nos deu as informações que queríamos.

Seu contato era John Smith, o que me pareceu um nome de fachada. Meu instinto de caçador me dizia que esse John não existia na verdade, mas com nome e telefone fomos para Verona. Ali fomos atendidos por uma italiana que nos disse que seus patrões estavam viajando e ela não mentiu. Então alugamos um quarto em um dos hotéis. Quem sabe esse tal de John volta logo e me tira dessa angustia.

Cass agora como já disse era uma autentica turista, nem se importava se eu saia junto com ela ou não. Já estamos aqui há uma semana. Ela já aprendeu a se virar com a língua. Ela sempre volta carregada de bugigangas para o hotel.

oOo

Ontem eu conheci uma senhora japonesa muito interessante. Pena que Yuu ta um pouco sem vontade de passear e eu ainda não entendo direito essa língua, mas me viro bem, estava indo a um museu, confesso que estava perdida. Sentei em um banco em uma praça, é perto da Sayuri. Olhei o mapa da cidade e definitivamente estou perdida. Quando vejo uma senhora se aproximando. Ela é japonesa, a primeira que encontro por aqui. Engraçado. Bem pelo menos se ela falar japonês eu vou entender melhor. Levantei do meu banco e a cumprimentei em japonês. Ela abriu um sorriso e me devolveu o cumprimento, então pergunto a ela o endereço e ela me ensina toda solicita. Ela é um amor de pessoa. Hoje estou sentada no mesmo banco não sei bem porque, a mesma senhora passa, ao me reconhecer pára.

- Perdida novamente mocinha? – Ela abre aquele sorriso que me deixa com uma sensação estranha no estomago e eu nem sei por quê.

- Não senhora, estou hospedada aqui perto, gostei desse lugar.

- Ah é turista então? Qual seu nome meu bem?

- Cass, pode me chamar de Cass.

- Então pode me chamar de Alice. Estou curiosa, como fala meu idioma?

- Aprendi com um amigo. E a senhora o que faz por aqui?

- Compras. Tenho uma casa cheia de garotos, sabe como é...

- Não...

- Garotos comem demais! De onde você é?

Fiquei estranhamente constrangida e sem entender o que ela dizia, contudo, informei a ela que era fotografa no Kansas. Era meu disfarce, mas queria contar a ela toda a verdade nem sei por quê.

- Que lindo! O que você fotografa?

- Um pouco de tudo, mas gosto de fotografar flores. Elas são lindas não são? Pena que no inverno elas perdem um pouco o viço. E as praças ficam tristes.

- Também adoro flores! Você ia gostar do meu filho... Tem namorado?

Ela me pega de surpresa, eu apenas sorrio e digo que não. Essa conversa ta cada vez mais estranha!

- Bem tenho que ir!

Ela já ia alguns passos na frente quando se voltou a mim.

- Gosta de chá japonês?

- Sim! Faz algum tempo que não tomo! Tem algum lugar que serve aqui na cidade?

- Não. Mas, amanhã volto para minha Villa. Então se estiver aqui há essa mesma hora, vou te levar à minha casa para um autentico ritual do chá! Aceita meu convite?

Mais uma vez eu não sei como dizer não.

- Sim senhora! Vou estar aqui!

Ela se despede de mim finalmente e eu não vejo à hora de chegar esse tal ritual. Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja não ousei entrar na mente da gentil senhora, mas meus instintos me dizem que ela não me fará mal algum.

oOo

O celular de Uke-san toca e ela reconhecendo o número do filho Kai, já atende em japonês.

- Moshi, moshi.

- Okaa-san! Que saudade! Como estão as coisas?

- Tudo bem Kai, eu estou na cidade fazendo umas compras, mas deixei ordens expressas para as garotas me chamarem se algo acontecer com Kou, ele está muito bem, até dorme melhor. Então acho que tudo voltou ao normal. Por isso resolvi passar uns dias aqui na cidade. Eu estava precisando fazer umas coisas! Mas quando você vem meu querido?

- No fim de semana. Se tudo está bem, vou fazer com que meus irmãos se divirtam um pouco por aqui.

- Ah, que pena, eu conheci uma garota, muito interessante, ela fala japonês, tem um sotaque meio esquisito, mas dá pra salvar alguma coisa, é um encanto de menina!

- Tenho certeza que sim okaa-san! Prometo que se ela estiver na cidade quando eu voltar vou conhecê-la ta bem?

- Fico feliz!

- Seus outros filhos estão te mandando um beijo!!

- Diga a eles que okaa-san está com saudades!

- Digo sim, adeus.

Uke-san desliga o celular e vai dar algumas ordens a criada. Ela precisava arrumar tudo que havia comprado para a Villa. Sairia logo depois da cerimônia do chá. A gentil senhora nunca havia aprovado nenhuma das namoradas de Kai, nem mesmo de Akira e Ruki, já que a partir do primeiro momento que ficara sabendo da verdade sobre as aberrações e do perigo que todos corriam, os havia adotado, e amado como seus. E ela sempre fora criteriosa quanto a namoradas. Mas sabia que os meninos tinham seus 'casos'. E eles precisavam se divertir um pouco, sorrir mais. Seu Kai nunca mais foi o mesmo depois do que aconteceu, Kou não falava mais, e isso doía fundo em seu coração.

oOo

Faz algum tempo que não sonho com Kou ou com o campo de flores. Cass está estranhamente distante. Nem me convida mais para sair. E esse tal de John só volta daqui três dias. Eu já estou achando que não vou achar nada aqui. Não posso mais usar o feitiço da deusa sem machucar Kou. Prometi para Cass não usar mais meus poderes. Estou de mãos atadas. Não sei bem o que fazer, ou melhor, eu sei. Acho que vou dar uma volta e ver se meus instintos de rastreador me mostram alguma coisa.

oOo

Okaa-san não está. Ela foi até a cidade para fazer compras, meus irmãos estão fora fechando mais um negócio. Eu me sinto só. Faz mais de uma semana que não sonho com Yuu. Isso me deixa meio sem chão. Quando sonho, pelo menos tenho a sensação de que estamos perto. Espero que okaa-san volte logo, ela faz falta aqui, sinto falta do seu sorriso, das suas broncas e do seu colo. Não entendo porque nossa felicidade não pode ser completa. Se tenho amor de mãe, não tenho Yuu, sempre tenho que escolher e isso não é justo! Nosso aniversário é semana que vem, então eu queria pedir a deusa um presente, vou pedir a okaa-san que faça um bolo para comemorar meu aniversário e do Akira. E quem sabe a deusa me envia Yuu de presente. É o que eu mais quero na vida.

Eu escrevo... E te espero meu amor...

oOo

Parei em uma loja onde via um vestido salpicado de delicadas flores em um fundo branco. Tinha ares de alguma pintura de camponesa que já havia visto na internet. Nem de longe era meu estilo, mas entrei na loja e sai vestida com ele. Depois daquele vestido de noite no aniversário do Yuu, eu não havia mais comprado nenhum. Eu não sei bem explicar o que me fez sentir vontade de comprar aquilo, mas a verdade é que gostei do que vi no espelho. Fiquei também com um lenço lindo que a vendedora me garantiu que seria um ótimo presente se é que eu entendi o que ela disse. Fui correndo para o banco do jardim. Estava ansiosa, Alice-san era minha primeira amiga.

- Não sabia se realmente te encontraria aqui criança. Você está linda!

A gentil senhora me abraça pela primeira vez e eu fico perdida com tantos sentimentos que não entendo. Nunca ninguém me abraçou além de Yuu. É estranho demais, estou confusa. Ela turva minha lógica e eu não consigo sondar sua mente, sei que ela não é nenhum tipo de feiticeira, mas o poder que ela tem sobre mim é muito grande.

- Eu também não tinha certeza de que o convite era pra valer! Mas, eu vim assim mesmo! – Entreguei a ela meu pequeno presente, muito orgulhosa, adoro esse costume de dar presentes, e as pessoas parecem gostar disso.

A casa dela era perto dali. Tinha um jardim bem cuidado na frente. Encantadora por assim dizer. Ela me levou a um aposento e me deixou com uma criada que me ajudou com as vestes típicas eu nem sei como não caí com aquele kimono apertado, mas era lindo! Eu estava amando tudo ali. Fui levada a outro aposento em que havia apenas tatames no chão. Alice-san já estava ali também com um kimono, era do mesmo estilo do meu de seda pintado à mão, maravilhoso. Ela me contou uma breve história a respeito do chá.

- De acordo com a história registrada, o chá foi introduzido no Japão, cerca do século 8, originário da China onde o chá era conhecido desde o Período da Dinastia Han Oriental (25-220DC). O objetivo e essência desse ritual dificilmente podem ser expressos por palavras. Ajudaria lembrar que a cerimônia foi desenvolvida sob a influência do budismo de Zen cujo objetivo é, em palavras simples, purificar a alma do homem, confundindo-a com a natureza. Além disso, a "chanoyu" é a materialização do empenho intuitivo do povo japonês pelo reconhecimento da 'verdadeira beleza na modéstia e simplicidade. Termos como calma, rusticidade, graça, ou frase "estética da simplicidade austera e pobreza refinada", podem ajudar a definir o verdadeiro espírito da "chanoyu". – Fez uma pausa sorrindo satisfeita, pois tinha toda a minha atenção. – Por exemplo, as regras rigorosas da etiqueta da "chanoyu", que podem parecer penosas e meticulosas à primeira vista, são, de fato, calculadas, minuto por minuto, a fim de obter a mais alta possível economia de movimento e, na verdade, agrada aos iniciados assistir a sua execução, especialmente quando realizada por mestres experimentados. Não sou uma mestra, mas aprendi com minha mãe, que aprendeu com a dela. É tradição em minha família, um dia vou passar para alguém especial. Usualmente eu deveria ter cinco convidados, mas hoje será apenas você.

Fui conduzida por um caminho ajardinado nos fundos da casa até a sala de chá. Num determinado lugar do caminho havia uma bacia de pedra cheia de água fresca. Ali ela lavou as mãos e a boca. indicando que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. A entrada para a sala é muito pequena o que nos obriga a rastejar para atravessá-la, ela me explicou que é uma demonstração de humildade. Ao entrar na sala, que é provida de fogareiro portátil para a chaleira, ela ajoelhou-se à frente do "tokonoma" que é um nicho e fez uma reverência respeitosa. Também fiz o mesmo. Em seguida, com o leque dobrável diante de si, ela admira o rolo suspenso na parede do "tokonoma". Ela me explica o significado. E eu vou repetindo um a um os movimentos dela. A seguir, olha do mesmo modo o fogareiro. Ela faz uma pequena reverencia a mim e eu retribuo então a "kaiseki" é servida, com os doces terminando a leve refeição.

Ela me ensinou que nesse momento os convidados sentam-se do lado de fora aguardando que um gongo soe cinco vezes pelo anfitrião para assinalar o início da cerimônia principal. Mas, ela permite que eu a veja preparar a próxima etapa. Os biombos de junco suspensos do lado de fora das janelas são retirados por um assistente a fim de tornar mais claro o ambiente. O rolo suspenso desaparece e, no "tokonoma", há um vaso com flores. Meus olhos não perdem nenhum movimento dela. São precisos e ensaiados como uma coreografia. Alice-san ia fazendo os movimentos do ritual em silêncio e eu compreendi que palavras ali não cabiam no momento, apenas observei. Me explicou também que primeiro os convidados bebem, mas como eu não sabia como ela mostraria como fazer e pediu desculpas por quebrar a etiqueta ali.

Sorvi a bebida depois de horas de preparação. Eu pude compreender todas as palavras da minha amiga. Era mágico. Como tudo que ela havia me mostrado ali. Ela me elogiou pelo meu comportamento. Disse que eu aprenderia num piscar de olhos, se morasse na cidade com certeza me ensinaria. Foi a tarde mais agradável que eu passei na minha vida, eu iria sentir falta daquela senhora! Trocamos nossos celulares, eu disse a ela que ficaria na cidade até a semana seguinte. Então ela ficou eufórica.

- É aniversario de dois de meus filhos semana que vem você poderia vir ao aniversário, estou mesmo com vontade de fazer alguma coisa para eles!

- Seria um prazer! Gosto de aniversários!

- Então eu ligo para você!

oOo

- Posso saber onde esteve? – Eu estava muito preocupado com ela, sumiu a tarde toda e só voltou à noitinha. – Liguei várias vezes!

- Passei a tarde mais agradável da minha vida! E você poderia ter me acompanhado se não estivesse tão chato ultimamente!!!!

Ela tem razão, ela sai do quarto e entra para o banheiro. Ela não ia discutir comigo, realmente a garota tinha um semblante de paz que eu não sabia explicar. Era diferente de todos os sentimentos que eu já havia visto em seus olhos.

oOo

Eu continuei andando a esmo pela cidade. Até que no domingo, parei meu carro nos arredores da cidade reconhecendo o portão e a cerca viva, as mesmas flores amarelas que vi no acampamento cigano, meu coração quase parou quando li "Villa di Canazzi" eu senti que meu coração falhou uma batida. Meu cérebro não funcionava mais direito. Minhas pernas se arrastavam pesavam uma tonelada. Então me encaminhei para a entrada. Era um caminho ladeado por cerejeiras que ainda mantinham suas flores. Naquele final de tarde o perfume inundava meus sentidos. Fui me encaminhando sentindo a cada passo que estava em casa finalmente... Vi a certa distância uma casa, tinha a arquitetura japonesa. E a sua frente um jardim bem planejado...

oOo

Estamos todos na sala, meus irmãos chegaram a pouco e estão contando as novidades para mim e okaa-san, que por sua vez insiste que Kai conheça uma garota que ela encontrou na cidade. Nunca vi okaa-san tão entusiasmada com uma garota. Ela fala dos atributos dela sem parar e Kai parece que está realmente gostando do que está ouvindo. Não contente ela busca a foto que elas tiraram juntas na cerimônia do chá. Aí percebi que meu irmão surtou. Ficou com uma cara de bobo olhando para a foto, parecia mesmo apaixonado. Eu estou me sentindo estranho. Me esforço para segurar as lágrimas. Eu não sei explicar o que está acontecendo. Não quero desmaiar novamente. Meu coração está falhando várias batidas. Devo estar pálido, pois estou suando frio. Sinto a adrenalina correr por minhas veias. Todos voltam a atenção para mim.

-Y-Yuu... – A palavra sai meio débil arranhando minha garganta depois de tanto tempo sem falar nada.

- Ele falou... Ou estou ficando maluco?

Nem sei como levantei daquele sofá e corri para fora de casa, descalço. Yuu estava ali. Não via mais nada diante de mim. Mas sei que todos correram junto comigo também. Quando ganho o jardim. Plantei cada cerejeira pensando nele. Ele sempre as amou. Me encaminho para a entrada da propriedade. E na entrada eu o vejo... Depois de oito longos anos eu o vejo... Parei, não podia continuar... Não sabia se aquilo era real ou se era uma visão. Ele olha para mim. Também parado no meio do caminho... Éramos... Dois rios inteiros que agora finalmente se misturavam ali... Uma profusão de sentimentos me assaltou e eu não sabia se o odiava ou se o amava, se o abraçava ou se o matava, por ter me abandonado por tanto tempo.


End file.
